Ice and Snow
by NinjaMelissa
Summary: (Sequel to A New Life) When a note is left warning Zane and Mel of an impending attack of an army, they have to face the enemy but end up in a trap. Their kids, Rosie and Xavier, are left in the care of their uncles and aunts. But after a surprising attack in Ignacia, the twins find more to their parents' pasts then they knew before.
1. The Note

**Welcome to ****Ice and Snow****! For a head's up, Rosie and Xavier and now six months old. Physically, the appear to be at least six years old, mentally, at least eight. We start off in the Juliens' home, with a call from Cole. Each chapter will be someone else's point of view. Hope you enjoy chapter one of ****Ice and Snow****!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or it's characters, I only own my OCs._

(Zane's POV)

The day I've been dreading finally came, and it came through one phone call. "Zane, I've got bad news. Cryptor was spotted in Jamanakai Village yesterday. He was gone before we came, but he left a note for you and Mel." Cole said. I glanced over my shoulder at her and the twins, Rosie was reading as Xavier played with Mel. I went to our bedroom, sat down on the bed and asked, "What does it say?" "Tell the two adult Nindroids to come to the Ninjago City Steel Plant before midnight Tuesday and I will call off the army. Don't bring back up or any weapons or you will suffer the consequences." Cole read.

My heart started pounding, he was still after us?! Last we heard of him, Mel nearly had a panic attack from one phone call. "Does it say anything else? What this army is?" "No, that's all it says. What are we going to do?" I took in a shaky breath, "I don't know. I can't tell if he's calling a bluff or if there's an actual army waiting to attack. I need to weigh our options before we decide." "Wait, are you going through with this?!" "I don't know. I need to talk to Mel about this." "You can't go through with this, Zane! I told you to warn you, not to sacrifice yourselves!" "I was built to protect those who cannot protect themselves. If I must do this..." I swallowed hard, "then I must." "We're not letting you do this!" "We have one day to think about this." "Zane don't-" "Cole, I'm sorry."

I hung up, I knew he was still going to stop me at whatever cost. I slowly stood up and walked back into the living room in a daze, Mel turned and smiled at me. "Who was that?" she asked as Xavier created another icicle, adding it to a small pile. "It was Cole. I need to talk with you in private." She nodded, got up and followed me to our bedroom, Xavier watched us curiously. As I closed our door, Mel sat down on our bed and asked, "What's wrong?" I took in a shaky breath, I dreaded telling her but she needed to know. "Cryptor was spotted in Jamanakai Village, he left a note telling us to meet him at the Ninjago City Steel Plant before Tuesday at midnight. Apparently he has an army ready to attack if we don't turn ourselves in." I rushed. She grew paler and started shaking, "Oh my God! What're we going to do?! What about Rosalina and Xavier?! We can't just leave them alone! What if he goes after them?! I can't let anything hurt our babies!" She started hyperventilating, I hushed her the best I could. "We still have a day to think about this, but if we do go through with this, then maybe Jay and Nya could watch over them."


	2. The Decision

**I would love to thank ForeverDreamer12 and MyKindleIsAwesome for reviewing, it means so much to hear what you think! And a special shoutout to Zane's Girlfriend for favoriting, thank you! **

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Ninjago or it's characters. Only my OCs. Enjoy! _

(Xavier's POV)

I watched mommy and daddy walk down the hall to their room. Curiosity got the best of me, I quietly followed them and listened through the door. "Maybe Jay and Nya could watch over them." Daddy said, my heart was racing quickly. I ran down the hall to my sister, "Rosie, I think mommy and daddy are in trouble." She looked up from her book, "What do you mean?" "I heard them talking, mommy sounded scared and daddy said something about bringing us to Aunt Nya and Uncle Jay's." She thought about it then said, "Let's listen to their conversation." "But how?" She pointed to her book, "This is mommy's spell book. She has a spell to make a looking mirror and to create something from nothing." She pointed to the two spells: _Summoning_ and _Enchanting a Mirror._ I watched as a small mirror appeared from thin air, inside showed mommy and daddy.

"Should we go through with this? I mean, it could all be a lie. He could be trying to trick us." Mommy said, wringing her hands nervously. "But remember that he wanted us to lead his army. This could be what he was talking about." Daddy said as he paced. Mommy hid her face in her hands, "Oh no...Zane, I'm terrified of this! Last time we were captured by him-" "That won't happen again, I promise you." Daddy said, pausing his stride.

I looked at Rosie, "What does mommy mean by 'last time'?" "Do you remember seeing mommy with black hair and purple eyes?" "Kinda, but what does that mean?" "Mommy was injected with something called 'dark matter' which made her like that. Remember how mommy told us about Cryptor? He used it on her, then tried to hurt daddy. That's what happened last time." We looked back into the mirror.

"Are we going through with this?" Mommy asked. Daddy sighed, "The only way to make sure Cryptor never bothers us again is if we finally beat him." "But how? The note said that we can't bring weapons or backup! How would we beat him?!" Daddy sat down next to mommy and hugged her, "He doesn't know that we know spells, that could be to our advantage." "What about the kids? They can't know about this!" "Jay and Nya will watch over them until we return. If all goes well, it shouldn't be longer than a few hours." "But what if it doesn't?" "I..don't know."

Rosie and I jumped when there was a hard knocking on the door. Rosie hid the mirror as daddy came from the hall. He looked over at us and asked, "What're you two doing?" "I'm teaching Xavier how to read." Rosie said smoothly. "That's nice of you to do." Daddy said as he reached the door. He opened it to reveal all of our uncles. "Zane, we aren't letting-" "Not here, Cole. Follow me." We watched our uncles follow daddy to their room, some waved at us as they walked down the hall. As soon as they were gone, Rosie pulled out the mirror again.

"We can't let you two do this alone." Uncle Cole said. "We're coming with you." Uncle Lloyd said. "But Cryptor said-" Mommy started to say, but Uncle Kai interrupted. "We know what he said. But we have spells on our side. We aren't letting you do this alone." "We're a team, we go together." Lloyd said. Mommy looked like she was gonna cry, "Thank you." "Jay, do you think Nya could watch over Rosalina and Xavier while we're gone?" Daddy asked. Uncle Jay nodded, "Of course, she loves those two! She wouldn't mind it." "So, is it time we do this?" "We should get this done as soon as possible." "I'll go tell Rosie and Xavier."

Mommy got up and Rosie hid the mirror in the couch cushion. She came in, I saw her eyes were red from crying. "Rosie, Xavier; we're going to Aunt Nya's in a few minutes." "Can I take some books with me?" Rosie asked. "Take what you need, you two may be there for a while." Mommy left again as Rosie created a backpack and placed the spell book inside. "Can you create a backpack for me?" I asked. A light blue backpack appeared in front of me. "Thank you." We went up to our room, Rosie grabbed a few books and her stuffed animals mommy gave her as well as her blanket. I put in my favorite stuffed dragon, Shard, as well as my blanket and my favorite books.

Mommy and daddy came in a few minutes later. "Are you ready to go?" Daddy asked. We nodded, our uncles followed behind us as we went outside. Mommy picked me up and daddy picked up Rosie. We watched as everything blended together, then we were outside Aunt Nya and Uncle Jay's home. Uncle Jay opened the door and we walked inside, Aunt Nya was resting on the couch, her tummy was very big. "How far along is she?" Mommy asked. "Six months." Uncle Jay said. Uncle Kai walked over and sat next to Aunt Nya, "How are you feeling, Nya?" She smiled, "Great, tired but great." "I know that feeling." Mommy said. "Are you-" "Yes, can you watch over Rosalina and Xavier?" Daddy asked. Aunt Nya's eyes grew bigger, but she nodded, "Of course."

Mommy and daddy brought us over to her, mommy hugged me hard and kissed my forehead. "I love you Xavier." Mommy said, tears formed in her eyes. She placed me on the couch and hugged Rosie next. "Xavier, be good while we're gone. I love you." Daddy said then hugged me, "Hopefully we'll be back in a few hours." We watched them leave, sadness filled me as the door closed. Tears rolled down my cheeks as they left, Rosie crawled over and hugged me, "It's alright, Xavier. They'll be back soon."


	3. Rebooted

**I would love love to thank all who reviewed, it brings me such joy to hear what you think! Heads up; italics mean a new enemy for this story is talking.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. My OCs on the other hand..._

(Mel's POV)

As soon as the door closed, I broke down crying. Zane hugged me to his chest, "It's alright, Mel. We'll be back to them soon." I nodded as my tears soaked into his shirt. Once I finally regained my composure, I placed a camouflage spell on Kai, Jay, Cole and Lloyd and we left for the steel plant.

[Ninjago City Steel Plant]

We looked around at the empty factory, Cryptor was nowhere to be seen. We walked around the building as silently as possible, I knew the others were still behind us. In the center of the building, we froze when a deep voice spoke from the darkness.

"Look who we have here! The two Nindroids who've been avoiding us, well we knew you would show yourselves eventually." Chills ran down my spine, then I realized he said _us_. "Show yourself you coward!" I screamed into the darkness. Within the shadows, all we saw were red eyes, eventually a spotlight shown down on us. The other Ninja scrambled out of the light as a man in black walked in. He wore a black hood with black shoulder pauldrons, with a black and purple outfit to match.

"Who are you?!" I asked. The man pulled back his hood to reveal-"Cryptor?! W-what happened to you?!" He smiled cruelly, "This is a major improvement on my part. I joined up with an old friend who helped me unlock my true potential." I grabbed Zane's arm, trying not to shake in fear. "What army were you talking about?!" Zane growled. "Why, the nindroid army of course!" "The what?!"

The lights turned on, revealing rows upon rows of metal soldiers almost identical to Cryptor. "There must be hundreds of them!" I whispered, panicked. All the warriors were powered down at the moment, I was terrified at the how many of them there were. Then the first row turned on, their eyes glowed red as they took a few steps forward. Before we could react, they had surrounded us.

I held onto Zane, he wrapped his arms around me. The other ninja had no chance to break through the circle of droids to get to us, we would have no chance if we tried to fight them off. We would be swarmed and subdued in seconds! Then a harsh voice came through the nindroid warriors, as if the warriors were talking among themselves but using the same scratchy voice. "The two newest recruits to the army!" one said. "But they are good!" another argued. "We need to override their systems!" said a third. The warriors swarmed and grabbed us and pulled us to the metal tables.

"No!" I screamed as we fought their hard grip. We were forcefully pushed down onto the table, metal restrains clamped shut and held us down on our arms, waist, and legs. Zane and I thrashed around, trying to escape. "Not again! Please, not again!" I shrieked hysterically. Suddenly a screen turned on, glowing yellow eyes with a red and purple background stared at us. "_Excellent, Cryptor_."

"Overlord!" Zane yelped, "I thought you were-" "_Gone? Destroyed? Only from your world I was destroyed. But here, I'm now trapped in this technological prison_!" My heart stopped as I watched a surge of electricity connect into one of the nindroids, it's eyes were different colors from the rest. Purple eyes stared at us as it walked up to us, "_I know the perfect way to override their systems. Bring up the cables_!" I started shaking even harder as Cryptor walked up to us carrying two small boxes with several red wires connected to the sides. He opened my panel to my chest and stared at my heart. "_Connect the wires here, here, here and here_." Overlord said, pointing at several places within my chest, including my heart. "Same with him?" Cryptor asked, glancing at Zane.

"_Yes, now do it_!" The Overlord took one box and Cryptor took the other. He stared down at me as the Overlord walked up to Zane. "_Once the wires are in their correct positions, they will be reprogrammed and...rebooted_." the Overlord said. "What?! No!" Zane yelled. "Help!" I shrieked. The lights flickered from the energy of the boxes, one by one the wires were placed inside us. "_One_!" We screamed in pain, convulsing uncontrollably. "Two!" The lights flickered again, my vision faded in and out. "_Three_!" Everything went dark.


	4. Disappeared

**Thank you all who reviewed! Up next is Jay's point of view, surprisingly his was the hardest to write. Sorry for the short chapter. After this is Rosie's Point of View. Italics mean either the Overlord is speaking or Jay is thinking. Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Ninjago._

(Jay's POV)

"_One!..Two!..Three_!" The Overlord shouted. We stayed back in the shadows as the lights flickered and went out, then the next thing we know, they're gone! Mel, Zane, Cryptor, the Overlord, all had disappeared! "Where did they go?!" Lloyd yelped. Our camouflage spell suddenly flickered and disappeared, I knew with a sinking feeling that something bad had just happened to them. We rushed over to where they last were seen, but there was no trace of them. The tables they were on disappeared along with them. The nindroid warriors had returned to their original spots and powered down again. "Oh God, what are we going to tell Nya?!" I exclaimed. "What about Rosie and Xavier?!" Kai realized, "What are we going to tell them? That their parents aren't coming home!" Lloyd cried, "This is horrible! Who's going to tell the twins? Who's going to take care of them?"

We fell silent. "Nya and I can take care of them." I said after a minute of pure silence had passed. "We'll all take turns watching over them." Kai said, I was surprised that he would volunteer that fast. "We should search the whole building for them! We can't just leave without searching!" Lloyd begged. We split up, searching every room for any trace of them. _How is this possible?! What are we going to tell the poor kids? They think their parents are coming home soon! Should we tell them what happened? Or cover it up?_ These thoughts and many more raced through my head as I ran through the halls, checking every room. We met up half an hour later, there wasn't any sign of our missing family members. "We'll have to tell the kids eventually." Kai said somberly. For once, I didn't have a joke to lighten the mood. We glanced around one last time and went back home.

We walked through the door and saw Nya reading to the twins. The twins looked up and smiled at us as we walked into the living room, I could see the confusion cross their faces when they didn't see their parents with us. "Xavier, Rosie; can you two come with us?" Kai asked, holding out his hand. Both nodded and climbed off Nya's lap, following him and Cole to the guest room. "What happened? Where's Zane and Mel?" Nya asked as soon as they were gone. I looked away, guilt bubbling up inside me.

Nya looked nervous, "Jay?" "They...disappeared." "What? What do you mean?" I slowly sat down and tried to explain. "Then the lights flickered and shut off for a minute, then they were gone!" "How did they just disappear?" I shrugged helplessly, "We don't know! They were there one second then poof! No trace of them!" "What about the twins?" "I don't know if Kai's telling them or if he's just distracting them." "We'll have to raise them until we find their parents." "Everyone agreed to take turns watching over them." We sat in silence for several minutes until Kai, Cole and the twins came back. Rosie climbed back onto Nya's lap and Xavier sat on Kai's. "We just explained that Rosie and Xavier will be staying here for awhile." Cole said. Xavier had tears in his eyes, Kai wiped them away. I never knew that Kai could be so caring and patient.


	5. An Explanation

**Thank you for reviewing everyone, I love reading your feedback! With this chapter we have Rosie's point of view as well as a no point of view. After this is Lloyd's and that's when the action starts! **

_Disclaimer: don't own Ninjago. Never have, never will._

(Rosie's POV)

Uncle Kai and Cole lead us down the hall, Xavier held onto Kai's hand. As we walked down the hall, I wondered where mommy and daddy were. They said they would be back in a few hours, so where are they? Uncle Cole sat us down on the bed, he and Kai sat next to us. "Where's mommy and daddy?" Xavier asked before I could. Fear flashed in their eyes for a quick second before Cole said, "They won't be back for a while." "Until they return, you're going to be staying with Jay and Nya." Kai said. "What about our home? Will we be able to go back?" I asked. "If you need to go back, just ask any of us. We can take you there." Cole said. "Where are we going to sleep?" "I'm sure Jay and Nya can find a room for you two."

We nodded, but I could tell they were hiding something from us, so I decided to ask, "What are you keeping from us?" Both appeared startled, "W-what do you mean?" "I can see it in your eyes, what are you hiding from us?" "Nothing!" "We're not hiding anything!" I was about to say something, but Kai interrupted me, "We should check in with the others." "Are you two alright with this?" Cole asked softly. We nodded, Cole and Kai picked us up and we went back to the others. Xavier stayed with Kai, I went back to Aunt Nya.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked. "It's getting late, we should be getting your beds ready soon." Nya said. Xavier yawned and started to fall asleep on Kai's lap. "Jay, could you get the guest room ready?" Nya asked. "Of course." I watched him get up and walk down the hall, I climbed off Nya's lap and grabbed my backpack, pulling out mommy's spell book. "What do you know about this?" I asked everyone, showing them the book. They gasped, "Where did you get that?" "I had it back home before we left. It's mommy's, right?"

Lloyd walked over and looked at it, "Yes it is. It's her handwriting, if I'm not mistaken." "Do you know any of these spells?" Everyone nodded. "Yes. While your parents were on their honeymoon, we discovered this book and started learning several spells without her consent. Eventually we fessed up and got into huge trouble because of it." Cole said. "Why'd you get into trouble?" "Mel-your mom told us that spell casting was very dangerous, that we could've gotten very hurt if done incorrectly." "She had been practicing spells for years while we went on solo missions. She didn't teach us until several months ago, when we asked her to." "Could daddy do magic?"

"Kinda. You see, we control the elements. I control fire, Jay controls lightning, Cole controls earth, Zane, your dad, controlled ice, and Lloyd can control all four. Mel could also control all four, as well as something called shapeshifting. She could transform into anything she wanted too." I noticed that Kai kept using past tense with mommy and daddy. "Wow, what about our aunts?" "Aunt Sarah's a shapeshifter, but all your aunts learned spells with us."

"But aren't you the samurai, Aunt Nya?" She smiled, "They told you?" "They told us stories before bedtime." Xavier said. "One of them was about the samurai saving the ninja from the snakes in the Toxic Bogs." I said. "Yes, I'm the samurai. They really told you those stories?" We nodded, "We always liked to hear them. My favorites were the full potentials, especially daddy's." "Mine was Uncle Lloyd's pranks on everyone." Xavier said quietly. Lloyd laughed next to me, "That's an old story! That's when I was a kid." "What do you mean?" I asked. "There was an incident with Tomorrow's Tea, turning me older. I had to sacrifice my childhood to save everyone."

And so Uncle Lloyd told the story of the Tomorrow's Tea, how his father had turned everyone including mommy and daddy into kids and how he had to save the day. Xavier fell asleep on Kai's lap halfway through, but I listened intently. Jay had come back at the beginning of the story and listened from the doorway. After he had finished the story, Kai went to tuck Xavier in our bed. "Could I go home quickly?" I asked, an idea coming to my mind. "Sure, I'll take you." Cole said, holding out his hand. He picked me up and we teleported to our home.

All the lights were off and the rooms were dark and empty. I felt sad without mommy and daddy there to make everything better. Cole turned on the lights as I went over to the bookshelves beside the fireplace, I found the books I was looking for. "Uncle Cole, do you know about these?" I asked, showing him the journals. He walked over and looked through them, muttering, "So that's what she was writing." "What?" "Every time we came back from a mission, your mom would disappear for hours at a time. Apparently she would write down the mission so she would always remember it." I flipped through the pages, looking at the pictures and sketches next to her handwriting. I looked back and saw several other journals alongside this one. I grabbed them and placed them in my backpack along with our family photo. "Alright, I'm ready to go."

(No POV)

The Overlord smiled in his temporary nindroid body, thinking about his successful mission to capture the original nindroids, whom his army was based off of. _The red ninja was too unpredictable and uncontrollable, the blue one was too annoying and hard to catch, the black one wouldn't go down without a fight, probably destroying most of my army before being subdued. These two are each other's weaknesses, and besides, they can always be reprogrammed even further if they don't obey their orders. And I inserted a virus into the boxes when they were implanted, so if they somehow start fighting my control, I can always override them. _he thought smugly.

He walked over to the two limp forms lying side by side, as soon as they were done powering up he would get to try out his newest toys. Wires were connected to their arms and chests, electricity continuously flowing into the two. _I have two unbeatable leaders of my army and soon I will have the Golden Ninja! When I have the boy, I will have the power to become the Golden Master and rule all of Ninjago! And once I have all of Ninjago in the palm of my hand, I will destroy those annoying Ninja once and for all_! He turned back when a loud noise was heard near the two figures, he smiled as they shuddered to life. Their eyes opened, glowing red, and they smiled cruelly.


	6. Attack on Ignacia

**Thank you Desiree Julien, ForeverDreamer12 and Zane's Girlfriend for their continued support! I can't tell you how much it means to me. Just a reminder for those who forgot, Gabby is Kai's wife who lives in Ignacia. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago._

(Lloyd's POV)

Several days after Nya and Jay took in the twins, we got our first distress call from Ignacia. "Lloyd, nindroids were spotted heading for Ignacia. I've already contacted the others, meet us at 4Weapons ASAP." Cole said. I told Izzy where I was heading, she gave me a quick kiss and told me to be careful. "I will. I'll be home soon." I hurried to Kai's blacksmith shop and met with the others. "Nindroids! Twelve o' clock!" Cole called. I took the binoculars and looked, there were two new figures leading the army. One of the figures was a few inches shorter than the other, but both were wearing the black hoods, black and purple Gi's and had two silver katanas strapped to their backs. "We have to protect the village!" Kai growled.

We snuck to several points along their path, right before they were to go past us, we attacked. Kai and I went for the two leaders at the front of the army while Jay and Cole went for the army, but they blocked all our attacks. _Its almost as if they know how we fight!_ "Why don't you give up already?" the first figure asked, it's voice was very mechanical and rough, but faintly feminine. "You can't beat us, we know all of your moves and attacks, Golden Ninja!" the second figure said menacingly. They sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place it. "Who are you?!" Kai asked, pushing himself in front of me. They reached up and pulled off their black hoods. "But-but how?! What happened to you?!" I exclaimed. Mel sneered, "Why, we've been improved, Lloyd! We're unstoppable! Unbeatable! Indestructible!" She held her arms wide open, gesturing to their changed appearances. "Enough talk, we know our objective: capture the Golden Ninja." Zane said.

Their eyes glowed red as they pulled out two metallic silver katanas and got into a battle stance. "Lloyd, get outta here!" Kai said, pushing me back. They clashed, metal against metal, the other Ninja came over and started fighting them. Jay sent a flying kick at Zane but he dodged and Jay missed. Cole threw a punch at Mel but she caught his fist and threw him over her shoulder. I had an idea and we tried to use Spinjitzu against them, but Zane and Mel spun the opposite way. Everyone went flying in different directions, I hit my head on a nearby tree. Kai, Jay and Cole became dazed when they hit the ground. Even as everything spun around, I could see Zane and Mel walking towards me.

"Master will be very happy with us. We've completed two missions at once!" Mel said, rope and a gag appeared in her hands as she looking down at me. "He will be very pleased." Zane said as they reached for me. But before they could grab me, I turned invisible and teleported into the trees. "Where did he go?!" Mel snapped angrily. "He teleported. We'll have to get him another day, let's get this mission done and get back to headquarters." Zane said. They pulled back on their hoods and called the army back. The other Ninja were still knocked down from the impact as the army regrouped and marched to Ignacia. I rushed down to the others and yelled, "Guys get up! They're heading for the village!" Kai and Jay jolted up, Cole slowly stood. "We've got to warn Nya and Gabby!" Kai exclaimed.

We split up, Kai went with Cole and I went with Jay to warn Nya and the twins. "Nya! Grab the twins and hide! Nindroids are coming!" Jay yelled. Nya came rushing down the hall carrying Rosie and Xavier, "Where should we hide?" "Go to the basement, don't come out until we come get you!" She nodded and took them to the basement, Jay closed the door behind her, "Lloyd, you should stay down there with her. You heard what Zane and Mel said, they want you. Not us." "No, I'm coming with." We looked out the window and saw the army marching down the main street, Mel and Zane led the way. Suddenly I had an idea, "Jay, follow my lead." I changed my clothes to look like a nindroid warrior, Jay did the same. We snuck out of the house and joined at the end, we could see villagers watching us from their homes. Cole and Kai saw us change and copied. Mel and Zane went into the town hall as the warriors spread around the village. The four of us were the few left, after several minutes Mel and Zane came back with the Mayor between them, swords pointed at his neck.

"Attention Ignacia!" Mel shouted, her masked voice echoed through the streets. All the villagers came out of their homes and crowded around town hall. "This village is now under new control! Nothing shall be changed except for our warriors will be watching you closely. If anyone decides to do anything about this, they will be severely punished publicly in the town square!" Loud murmurs carried through the crowd. "Severe punishment?" I whispered. "Curfew will be at dusk, anyone out past then will be punished! First time offense is jail time, second is ten lashes, third and above the severity will grow!" Zane called.

Kai suddenly rushed off, changing his appearance quickly. "Kai?" He grabbed Gabby and brought her back to us, "What are you doing out here?! I told you to stay inside!" "I heard yelling and came out to see what was going on." The nindroid warriors stood guard in front of Mel and Zane, swords drawn. "Everyone can go back to their normal routines." the Mayor called nervously. Everyone slowly went back to work, glancing several times at the nindroid warriors everywhere. "We have to get Nya and the twins out of here!" Jay said, rushing back to their home. Everyone followed behind him, glancing at the nindroids on every corner. I looked back but I didn't see Mel and Zane anywhere. Nya came out from the basement with the twins in her arms, Xavier was already asleep. "What's happening?!" Rosie asked, frightened. "Nindroids have taken over Ignacia. We need to get out of here now!" I said. "Where are we going?" "The only safe place is the Bounty since it's mobile." "Where is it?" Rosie asked. "Behind 4Weapons." Kai replied. After locking the doors and closing the shades, we left for the Destiny's Bounty.


	7. Punishment

**Thank you for reviewing, everyone! I love your reactions to the last chapter! Keep up the amazing reviews!**

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ninjago but sadly I don't. *sad sigh*_

(Rosie's POV)

On the Bounty, everyone rushed to the main room with a giant screen on one of the walls, Cole told me it's called the "Bridge". Nya took Xavier downstairs to one of the bedrooms. Kai typed in something and a video feed came on of Ignacia, showing the last half hour. Two figures led an army down the street, the security footage caught what the figures were saying. After a few seconds, I realized who they were. "Mommy? Daddy? What's wrong with them?" I asked.

"How do we explain this?" Lloyd mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "We don't know what happened to them, but we will try to get them back." Kai promised. Everyone looked back to the video tape, as everyone in the village started to leave I watched mommy and daddy take the man back inside the building. Two nindroids guarded the entrance after they left.

"So that's where they went." Lloyd said. "What are we going to do now?" Jay asked. "I heard Zane say something about their 'headquarters', but I don't know where that could be." Lloyd said "What else did they say?" Kai asked. "They mentioned someone called 'Master' and the two 'missions' they were on, which were to capture me and to march on Ignacia. But that's it." "Master? Could that mean the Overlord?" "Or could it mean Cryptor? Both were there that night."

"What are you talking about? Who's the Overlord? And what night?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. "I forgot she was still in the room." someone muttered. Cole walked over to me and opened my backpack, pulling out one of mommy's journals. I watched him flip through the pages, he turned it around and showed me a sketch and a story. "The Final Battle? What's this?" I asked. "Read this, Rosie. Hopefully it will answer your questions. If you still have questions after reading this, you can always ask us."

I looked at the sketch, it showed a white dragon fighting a bigger black dragon on the roof of a large building, it looked like there were three figures climbing the stairs on the side of the building. "Cryptor always said that he wanted to take over Ninjago, this must be what he wanted." "How can we stop them? They know all our moves and attacks!" "How can we outthink them? Mel's unpredictable and Zane will plan out every attack to the degree." "We'll have to try to outthink them." I started reading as they talked. "_There we were, stuck on the Dark Island with no way off and Lloyd, the Green Ninja, injured..."_

(No POV)

_*italics mean Overlord now_

Mel and Zane walked through the hidden fortress, looking around for their Master. In the main area of the building, the Overlord greeted them. "_My two pawns have arrived. Have you successfully captured Ignacia_?" "Yes, Master. Ignacia is under our control, but we bring other news." Zane said with a bow. "We came in contact with the Golden Ninja. He was almost in our grasp-" Mel said, but the Overlord interrupted. "_He __ALMOST__ was_?!"

Mel bowed her head lower and drew back, frightened of her Master's wrath. "He escaped before we could capture him." she said in a small voice. The Overlord growled angrily and yelled, "_You fool! He is the key to my physical body! You must pay for your failure_!" Four nindroids came and grabbed Zane and Mel, hooking them to the metal tables, facedown. Their arms were strapped above their heads. Mel panicked, seeing her husband about to be punished alongside her. "Don't punish him, Master! I'm the one who let him get away! Master, please don't punish Zane! I will take his punishment for him!" she pleaded.

But he wouldn't listen to her desperate pleading. The Overlord walked over with a whip, "_This will teach you two not to fail me again_!" The Overlord then struck them ten times each. Tears poured down their faces as they screamed, they begged for mercy and forgiveness as he struck them. "Forgive us! Master, please! Forgive us! We won't let you down! Please forgive us!" they screamed.

As the Overlord walked away, he growled, "_Do not fail me again, or the punishment will be far worse than that_." The four nindroids unhooked them and dragged them to their room, laying them on their bed. Mel and Zane groaned in pain, their backs felt as if they were on fire. "I-I'm s-sorry, m-my l-love. I-I'm s-so s-sorry." Mel sobbed. "I-it i-isn't y-your f-fault." Zane replied through clenched teeth, he groaned as he moved his arm to hold her hand. "W-we c-can't l-lose t-the G-Golden N-Ninja a-again." Then the pain suddenly overwhelmed them, they quickly blacked out. A nindroid came back an hour later and put medication on their backs as they laid unconscious. After he was done, he left a note from the Overlord, _We attack Jamanakai Village at noon. Be prepared to fight_.


	8. Memory Box

**Bonus chapter for today, I'm going on a small trip so this is in case I don't update tomorrow. Keep up the amazing reviews! Heads up: Sarah is Cole's wife, Izzy is Lloyd's and you know Gabby.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own ninjago_

(Rosie's POV)

I flipped through the story for the third time, I was amazed at the feats Uncle Lloyd did and the sacrifice mommy made for her family. Aunt Nya had brought me to mommy's old room where Xavier was sleeping on her old bed. "What're-" he yawned, "you reading, Rosie?" "Mommy's journals." "Could you read it out loud?" "I don't know, it's kinda graphic." "What's graphic?" "Violent, descriptive." "Please Rosie? Pretty please?" I sighed, he was giving me his puppy eyes, "Alright. But don't blame me if you get bad dreams!" "I promise I won't." I flipped back to the first page and started to read, "_There we were, stuck on the Dark Island with no way off and Lloyd, the Green Ninja, injured..."_

_"..I could barely hear Zane ask, "Mel, Are you alright?" I tried to say something, but collapsed and everything went dark_." I finished. I looked up and saw Xavier spread out on mommy's bed facedown again. I've looked through most of her journals and her spell book, I learned a lot about my parents; mommy and daddy fell in love at first sight, daddy didn't have any memories for two years, grandpa was revived by someone named Samukai, interesting things like that. But reading what the Overlord and Cryptor did to mommy and daddy made me want to fight them myself. Then I remembered something Uncle Kai said, "Mel could also control all four..", if mommy could control all four elements, could I be taught how to? I ran down the halls, looking for my aunts and uncles, I found them in the dining room talking. Aunt Izzy and Sarah were there too.

"Oh hey Rosie. Where've you been?" Aunt Gabby asked. "Reading to Xavier." I pointed at Kai, "You said mommy could control all four elements, could I be taught to do that?" Everyone looked surprised. "I don't know, but we can always try. We'll start in the morning, Lloyd will have to teach you how to control your snow more." I sighed with relief, "Cool, what are you talking about?" They mumbled among themselves, "Should we tell her?" "She'll find out eventually." They finally looked back at me, "We're discussing your mom and dad right now." "What happened a few days ago?" I asked, sitting down next to Nya, "I know the conversation you had with mommy and daddy before they left." "How?" "Looking mirror." "Okay...Mel and Zane had to leave to protect you two from Cryptor, but ended up falling into a trap. We couldn't save them in time." Jay explained. "Do they still remember me and Xavier?" "We don't know, they remembered me but we don't know about you." "It's getting late, you should be heading to bed." Nya told me. Everyone stood up and went below deck, I went back to mommy's room and crawled in next to Xavier.

He cuddled with me and started to cry softly. "What's wrong, Xavier?" "I miss mommy and daddy!" "I do too. Our aunts and uncles will do everything they can to get them back." He sniffed sadly and started to fall asleep. Then I remembered a spell I wanted to try, I grabbed the spell book and flipped to the page: _Memory Box_. "Xavier, wake up!" He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, "What's wrong?" "Hold my hands and think of your favorite memories of mommy and daddy." "Okay." he sniffed. We held hands and thought of our favorite memories, our hands glowed a soft white as a small box appeared between us. As soon as the glow was gone, we let go and stared at the little wooden box with two symbols on the top. One looked like an eclipse while the other looked almost like a figure made of ice. I slowly opened it and saw a little figurine of our family inside, then mommy started to sing.

"What's this?" Xavier asked, wiping his eyes. "It's a memory box, it has all our favorite memories in it." We listened to mommy sing, Xavier grew sadder but yet looked happier hearing her voice. Then daddy started to sing, I missed hearing his deep voice sing to me whenever I had a bad dream. "I love you, Xavier." "I love you, Rosie." "We love you with all our hearts." "Watch over each other while we're gone." "We love you!" Mommy and daddy said, switching back and forth, then it went back to mommy singing. I started to close the box when Xavier stopped me, "I wanna hear this. Please don't close it yet." I nodded and we climbed back under the covers, the box above our heads on the backboard of the bed. "We love you!"


	9. Attack on Jamanakai

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Means the world to me! This was one of my favorite chapters to write. **

_Disclaimer: do not own ninjago_

(Kai's POV)

The next morning, I was one of the first to get up, which almost never happens. I went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face, then looked into the mirror. _Mirror..mirror..scrying mirror!_ I tried to enchant the mirror, but it came up black. "Kai? What are you doing?" Jay asked. "I tried to enchant the mirror for their location, but it turned black!" "What?!" He walked up next to me and tried to touch it. "Don't touch it!" I exclaimed as the black disappeared, showing our reflections again. "What are we going to do?" I moaned while sliding down the wall, I couldn't stop thinking about the poor kids. Rosie was finally catching on and now she wanted to fight! What was I going to do?! She's too young to fight, even with her higher mental and physical development.

Jay sat down next to me, "We just have to work one step at a time." I nodded with a sigh. "Since when did you become so caring and patient?" he asked me. "I know, it's hard to believe that I can be patient. But Gabby and I have been planning to start a family for awhile, and ever since Zane and Mel have been gone, I've kinda..adopted the twins." Jay looked surprised, "Really? That actually makes sense. Wait..you and Gabby want kids?" "She wants four, I want one or two. We haven't tried yet, though. And seeing you and Nya about to have your first, I...I'm happy for you two." "This was actually supposed to be a secret, but Nya wants to name Jason after you." "Jason Kai Walker?" Jay turned pink, "Yeah, we've been keeping a secret for awhile now. Don't tell anyone though." "I won't. But we should be heading up, see if anyone else is awake." We walked out into the halls, Jay went up on deck as I checked on the twins.

Outside their room, I could hear Mel singing inside. I walked in but I didn't see her, all I saw was Rosie and Xavier still asleep. They were cuddled together and surrounded by their stuffed animals. I looked up and saw a small wooden box with Mel's and Zane's symbols carved on the top. I closed the box and gently woke them up. "Rosie, Xavier; it's time to get up." "Daddy?" Rosie mumbled as she woke up, my heart broke. "No sweetie, it's Kai. After breakfast, we're starting your training." She slowly sat up, her hair covering most of her face. "Training?..right, I forgot about that." She climbed out of bed as I woke her brother, Xavier looked so much like his father. I picked him up and we went up on deck, Rosie held my hand. "Who will teach me first?" she asked. "Whoever you want. It's your choice." Xavier finally woke as we entered the dining room, a simple breakfast was made. Everyone was waiting for us, Rosie sat between me and Nya while Xavier was between me and Cole. "Can you teach me, Uncle Kai?" Rosie asked. "Of course." As we ate, there was a slightly solemn mood all around except for Rosie, she was practically bouncing in her seat.

After breakfast, Rosie pulled me down the stairs exclaiming, "Come on! Come on!" I got down on one knee and asked, "Alright Rosie, how did you summon your snow?" She pointed to my chest, "I felt it here and just let it take control." "How does the snow feel inside you?" "It's cold, but comfy. Like cotton." "Since we're trying fire, try to feel heat inside, imagine fire instead of snow." I held her small hands as she closed her eyes, after several minutes her cheeks turned slightly pink as her hands glowed red, heat pulsing off in waves. "That's it, Rosie. Try to bring the fire to your hands." After a few seconds, small flames appeared on her palms. I couldn't help but smile at the flames, "Rosie, open your eyes but don't break your concentration." She looked and gasped, staring at the dancing flames. "I did it! I did it Uncle Kai!" I twirled her around as she laughed, "Yes you did! You've summoned fire!" I gently placed her back down, she hugged me, "Thank you, Kai!" I smiled and hugged her back, "You're welcome." We heard clapping from above and saw everyone watching, Jay winked at me. "Excellent job, Rosie! Do you wanna try another element today or try more fire?" Lloyd asked. "I wanna stay with fire." Rosie said, looking back at me. I was about to agree when the alarm went off, I grabbed Rosie as everyone raced for the Bridge. Nya brought up the distress call on the screen. "It's Jamanakai Village! Mel and Zane were spotted heading straight for it!" "Can I come? I could talk to mommy and daddy?" Rosie asked, hopeful. "It's too dangerous for you to come. You need to stay here and watch over Xavier." She looked sad but agreed. "Lloyd should stay here too, it's him who they're after." Cole said. "No, I'm coming with." I could see the determination in his green eyes, "Let him come." Jay opened his mouth to object but closed it from the look I gave him. The four of us grabbed our weapons and quickly left.

[Jamanakai Village]

*_Italics means fighting for control, it'll make sense when it comes. Unless it's Kai thinking.  
_

In the distance I could see the massive nindroid army marching up the mountainside. "Should we ambush them?" Jay asked. "We've lost the element of surprise, they know to expect us now. Try to guard the gates." Cole said, glancing down the mountain. Cole and Jay guarded the main entrance while Lloyd and I ran to the town hall to warn the mayor. We ran inside and up to the secretary's desk. "Where's the mayor?! It's urgent!" Lloyd panted. "He's in his office down the hall, can I ask what's wrong?" she asked nervously. "Your village will be under attack in a matter of minutes by nindroids!" I rushed. Her eyes grew wide, "Go ahead." We ran down the hall and burst into his office, the mayor jumped from being startled. "Can I help you?" he asked nervously. "We came to warn you that you're in danger. Your village will be under siege in a few minutes by nindroids!" Lloyd explained. Suddenly we heard a scream from down the hall, Lloyd and I barricaded the door as the mayor backed up to the wall.

Loud pounding was heard from the opposite side of the door, it sounded as if they were ramming the door simultaneously. I pulled out my sword as Lloyd guarded the mayor, then after several rams against the door, our barricade broke. Mel and Zane burst into the office, their red eyes still freaked me out. "Look who we have here! I was wondering where the other two ninja were." Mel said, a smirk etched on her face. "I'll get the Golden Ninja, you get the mayor." Zane said as he looked at Lloyd. "You'll have to get through me first!" I growled, leveling my sword at her chest. Mel pulled out her metallic sword and got into a battle stance, mimicking mine, "That can be arranged."

We circled each other, neither of us advancing nor backing away. Then I made the first move, I charged at her and our swords clashed, creating an X between us. I tried all my attacks to throw her off but she just blocked everything, I tried slashing at her stomach but she dodged and sent her sword at my neck, I barely missed it. As our swords were locked together, I quickly pushed out swords down and threw a punch at her and felt her nose crack, she stumbled back briefly as blood gushed down her face. She looked at me, her teeth were stained red as she grinned, "Nice attack, Kai. But you forgot who I am." Before I could move, she grabbed me by my throat and lifted me into the air. I flailed around trying to kick her but everything started to black out as her grip tightened. "Do you remember who I am?" she asked, pointing her sword at my chest, "Maybe a warrior? Or a General of an army? Or a master swordsman?" "A..mother?" I gasped as everything started to turn black. She froze.

"A mother?" she asked, confused. "To..twins.." I gasped. She released her grip on me and I fell to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. Once I could see clearly, I saw that Lloyd had disappeared, he must've bolted when they were distracted. "Rosie. Xavier. My little babies." Mel mumbled, her eyes glazing over, turning almost blue. "Yes! They miss you! They want their parents back!" I said, my voice getting stronger. "Rosie, my little girl." Zane said from across the room. Suddenly they dropped to their knees and started yelling in pain, both were clawing at their chests.

Their eyes flashed quickly, alternating from blue to red. "_You fools! Don't listen to him!_" Mel hissed, her voice rough and angered, her eyes glowing red. "But our babies-!" she argued with herself, her voice and eyes returning to normal. "_You two belong to me!_" she hissed again. "Get out of our heads!" Zane screamed. "_You belong to me! You two are under my control!_" he hissed, his voice harsh. "What's going on?!" I asked, horrified. "He's...controlling...us..!" Zane choked out as Mel grabbed her head and screamed. "_He can't help you! Finish the mission!_" I pushed Mel onto the ground and opened her panel as she screamed, I summoned a camera and took a picture.

They suddenly stopped screaming and Mel went limp underneath me, her eyes glowing a blood red. "We belong to you, Master." they spoke in unison, then they shook their heads as if to clear it. They recovered and Mel pushed me off of her. "Don't tell Master about losing the Golden Ninja again." Zane said as they stood up. "We can't be lashed again." Mel said, rubbing her back and wincing. _Lashed?_ I thought. While she was distracted, I took my sword and cut open the back of her Gi, momentarily surprised, I quickly took a picture. I needed to show everyone what I've seen. She turned around and suddenly slapped me, sending me reeling backwards. She said harshly, "It's not nice to take someone's picture without their permission." They grabbed the mayor and walked out the door, pulling their masks back down. The last thing I heard before heading back to the Bounty was Mel yelling, "Attention Jamanakai Village!"


	10. Lessons in the Earth

**Thank you for the continued support! This is a long chapter, I kinda got carried away when I was typing this.. This takes place right after Kai and Lloyd had run off to the town hall them continues from there.**

_Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Ninjago._

(Cole's POV)

Jay and I stood shoulder to shoulder as they marched towards us. "We can't let them get past us, fight like there's no tomorrow!" Zane and Mel charged the last stretch and we clashed. I took on Zane as Jay challenged Mel. "Zane! Why are you fighting us?!" I asked as I dodged his punch. "This is our mission, Cole. You can't stop us." was all he said. Kai and Lloyd had run off before they came, hopefully they had made it in time. Then Jay yelled out in pain, I saw out of the corner of my eyes him fall to the ground, gripping his wrist. While I was distracted, Zane slammed me into the wall and quickly froze me. Mel and Zane took off down the street as the army marched past us, I was surprised that they didn't pay any attention to us.

After they were gone, I saw Jay slowly standing. "Jay, are you okay?" "Yeah, she just burned my wrist. What happened to you?!" he asked, noticing my predicament for the first time. "Zane froze me to the wall, can you break me out?" After several minutes, and several borrowed tools later, I was finally free. "Guys! Guys!" We turned and saw Lloyd running towards us. "What?" Jay asked. "They made it to the town hall, Zane was coming after me so I had to leave. But before I left, I saw that Kai was fighting Mel but he actually made a breakthrough with her!" "What do you mean?" "He brought up Rosie and Xavier and both Zane and Mel reacted oddly to it." Then my cell phone vibrated: Come back to the Bounty now. -Kai. "We need to go to the Bounty." Just as we turned to leave, we heard Mel shout, "Attention Jamanakai Village! Your village is now under our control!" We left before we heard any more.

[The Bounty]

We came on the deck and Xavier came running towards us. He jumped into my arms, surprising me. "What's wrong, Xavier?" I asked. "Uncle Kai wants everyone in the Bridge. He says it's im-impo-" "Important?" He nodded, "Yeah, important." We rushed to the Bridge and found Kai connecting a camera to the screen, Rosie was standing beside him. "What's wrong, Kai?" "Take a look at this." Two pictures came up, one was of Mel's panel and the other- "What happened?!" I pointed to the second picture. "Mel and Zane were whipped. They said 'we can't be lashed again.' I don't know who did it though." Mel's back was covered in long, jagged scars going from her shoulders to her hips. Jay walked up to the screen and pointed at the first picture, "What's that?"

I looked closer and saw a small metal box with four wires connecting to her heart and three other places, a dial was in the center turned to five. "Wait..wasn't that placed inside them before they disappeared?" Kai asked. "That's right! But what's it for?" Lloyd asked. "Maybe..that's what's controlling them? Remember Cryptor asked if it would be the same with Zane, so maybe that's what's turned them evil?" Jay asked. "That does make sense, but how would we get it outta them? Look," I pointed at one of the red wires, "it's connected to her heart. Probably the same with Zane. If we just rip it out, it would probably damage or even kill them." "That's even if we get it open, even less likely to get them both at once! They don't leave each other's sight, how would we even get them both down?" Lloyd asked. "Maybe if we separate them somehow." Kai said. "But how?" Jay asked. "I..don't know." "Lloyd said that you made a breakthrough with them, what does he mean?" Kai's eyes brightened slightly, "I reminded her that she was a mother and she froze. They remembered Xavier and Rosie, but then they started screaming and clawing at their chests. Then their voices changed from their normal tones to rough and harsh, their eyes changed from blue to red. That's how I found that." He pointed at the box.

"If just reminding them of their kids is enough to bring them back for a moment, what would showing Rosie and Xavier do to them?" Jay asked. "We don't know, but neither kids are ready or prepared to see them that way. Rosie needs more training to protect herself and Xavier hasn't had any training at all." Kai said. "Is there any way we can track them? Has anyone tried looking for their location?" Lloyd asked. "I tried enchanting a mirror earlier today but it came up pure black. I don't know what happened or what went wrong!" I looked over at Rosie, she was holding onto Kai's hand. "Rosie, could you get your mom's spell book, please?" She nodded and ran off, coming back a few minutes later. I flipped through the pages, eventually finding the enchantment spell. "Guys, check this out." I said, pointing to the bottom of the page. Everyone walked over and looked. "If the mirror turned black, then dark magic is at hand. Preventing anyone from looking for their desired person or object." Kai read, "If it's dark magic, then it must be the Overlord! That would explain their harsh voices!" "That's their Master? How can we find them now?" Everyone was silent for a minute until Jay asked, "Has anyone tried teleporting to them?" "No, I don't think so." "Why don't we try?" Before I could say that it's too dangerous, Jay tried it. He disappeared briefly then reappeared a second later, falling onto the ground. "What happened?" I asked, helping him up. "I don't know! I felt this dark force just push me back here." "I have a better idea, why don't we just follow them? They couldn't tell where I went when I turned invisible." Lloyd said. "So we just wait for them to strike again, but we just follow them?" Kai asked. "It's the best plan we've got."

Over the next several weeks, Kai, Jay and I trained Rosie in our elements. She excelled with fire but struggled with lightning. She accidentally used too much power with lightning and nearly blew Jay off the deck. "Sorry!" she called. Jay was taken to the infirmary with minor injuries, Rosie wouldn't stop apologizing to him even when Jay said it was okay. We had to be on the ground when she learned about the earth. "Kai taught you to feel heat, Jay taught you to feel energy, I'm going to teach you to feel the earth." She sat down in the grass as I created a small mound of dirt. She placed her hands within the earth and smiled, "It feels cold and squishy!" "The earth is strong, stable and reliable. That is how I feel, if you are going to master the earth, you must feel the strength of the earth as well." She stared at me with bright blue eyes, eager to learn. I poured some dirt into her hands, "The earth comes in many different forms; such as silt, dirt, rocks and mud. This is the rock that our world hangs on to. Imagine that you are one with the earth, that your power is in tune with the ground." She closed her eyes and held out her hands, small mounds of earth forming around her. "Excellent. Try to concentrate on bringing rocks to the surface." Not long later, several rocks appeared in the dirt. "You are learning very quickly, Rosie. Relax and let the earth settle inside you." The rocks and dirt disappeared almost instantly. "You can open your eyes now." I said softly. "How'd I do?" Rosie asked. "Very well, earth comes naturally to you." I picked her up and she sat on my shoulders as we walked back to the Bounty. "Is Uncle Jay still recovering?" she asked, I could hear a hint of guilt in her voice. "No, he's out of the infirmary now, it's not your fault. Lightning has too much power at times." I said as we climbed up the chain onto the deck. As we climbed onboard, everyone came up to us looking solemn. Kai was holding Xavier. "What's wrong?" I asked as I placed Rosie on the deck. "They were seen heading for your old village. It's the last one before New Ninjago City." Nya said.


	11. A Plan In Motion pt1

**Thank you for the reviews! Everyone gets free cookies! (::) (::) (::) ****_Italics_**** mean Overlord, ****_italics_**** and ****underline**** mean fighting for control. Part 2 will be Xavier's pov.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, I have only my Xavier and Rosie and a few others._

(Rosie's POV)

I looked up at Cole and saw him grow paler. "I guess the time to act is now." he said. "What's the plan then?" Kai asked. "We sneak after them, following them to their secret location." "What after then?" "We have to separate Mel and Zane to bring them down. That's where Rosie and Xavier come in. Xavier lures Mel away as Rosie lures Zane in the opposite direction." "Lloyd and I will overload them with electricity to knock them out." "Are you sure about this?" Xavier asked quietly. I was nervous too, I didn't want daddy and mommy to get hurt. "This is the only way to get them back, Xavier." said Lloyd. "Are you two ready to do this?" Kai asked. Xavier slowly nodded. "Will you stay with us?" I asked. "Yes, two of us will be with each of you." Kai said. "Okay, but I'm still nervous." "I'd be surprised if you weren't. We'll be guarding you if anything goes wrong." I nodded. "Alright, let's go." Cole picked me up and placed me back on his shoulders, Kai held onto Xavier and we left.

[Terra Village]

We appeared on the steps of the town hall, invisible. Mommy and daddy had the mayor between two swords and were leading her back inside. We followed closely behind, Cole whispered to us to be quiet as to not to give away our identity. Mommy and daddy pushed the mayor into her office and closed the door behind us. Daddy roughly placed a piece of paper on her desk and told her to sign it, "This says that you are loyal only to us and if you do anything to betray or overthrow us, drastic and serious measures will be taken." Her hand shook as she signed the paper. "Thank you for your cooperation." Mommy said as she took the paper away. She tucked it into her Gi and they walked towards the door.

"What about those robots out there? How long will they remain in the village for?" They stopped and turned to her, mommy and daddy glared at her angrily. "For an indefinite amount of time." Daddy snarled. "And those..robots..will be keeping constant surveillance of this village. We will be alerted at the exact moment something goes wrong. And punishment will be dealt out." Mommy growled. They turned back and stormed out, we followed closely behind. Suddenly a portal opened in the hallway, mommy and daddy walked in without hesitating and we quickly followed. We appeared in what looked like a darkened fortress, the portal closed right after we walked through. Mommy and daddy walked into the center of the building, a lone nindroid with purple eyes was waiting in the spotlight.

"_Did you capture Terra Village_?" "Yes, now the only city not under our control is New Ninjago City. And we shall take over tomorrow." Mommy said, handing the paper to it. "_Any sign of the Ninja_?" "No sign today. There has been no sign over the past four weeks." Daddy said. "It appears the Ninja have gone into hiding since the siege on Jamanakai." Mommy said.

I looked at the nindroid and saw a leather whip on its belt. "Cole, look at its belt." I whispered. "That explains the scars on their backs." he whispered back. "_Have all the villages been cooperating_?" the nindroid asked. "Yes, there hasn't been any disruptions." Daddy said. "And if there ever was, our nindroid drones would put an end to it." Mommy said. "_Excellent. What about the Golden Ninja? Any sign of him_?" "No sign of him either." It nodded, "_Go and rest for tomorrow. Be ready for battle_." The nindroid left, mommy and daddy bowed and walked in the opposite direction and into another hallway. Kai, Jay and Xavier teleported to the opposite end of the hall.

"Alright Rosie. Get Zane's attention." Cole whispered. "Daddy!" I called. "Mommy!" Xavier yelled from the opposite side of the hallway. Mommy and daddy suddenly froze. "Keep going, Rosie!" Lloyd said excitedly. "Daddy! Please come home!" "Mommy! I miss you!" Daddy turned to me as mommy ran down the hall, yelling for Xavier. "Rosie?! Is that you?!" "Xavier! My little boy! Where are you?!"

Cole backed up towards one of the rooms as daddy ran towards us. "Daddy!" He looked around frantically, trying to find me, "Rosie, where are you?!" "_Stop! What are you doing_?!" Daddy hissed. "Finding my daughter!" he yelled at himself. Lloyd hid against the wall as Cole walked into the room. "Please come home daddy! Me and Xavier miss you!" Daddy's red eyes and silhouette looked into the room, he looked extremely panicked, "Rosie! Where are you?!" "_It's a trap! Stop__!_" "Daddy!"

He rushed inside, Lloyd locked the door behind him. Daddy turned and started pounding on the door. "Let me out! Let me out! Melissa?! Help!" he screamed. "_You are a fool!_" "Daddy?" He stopped and turned around, glancing around the entire room, "Rosie? Where are you?!" He stepped into the middle of the room. Lloyd appeared and walked up behind daddy. "Daddy, why are your eyes red?" He stepped towards me, "Rosie, I'm not in control." "_What are you doing?!_" "Why aren't you in control?" Cole moved me to another corner behind some boxes. "The Overlord put a control box inside us, if we disobey we get lashed or the level goes up. We've been lashed twice already for letting the Golden Ninja escape. Please let me see you!" "_Stop talking_!" "Why is your voice changing? What level is it at now?" "He's controlling us, we're fighting him." "_Shut up! Shut up_!" "Eight out of ten. I need to see you! I haven't seen you in so long!" Daddy pleaded. "What does the level mean?" "_Don't tell her!_" "How much free will we have left; the higher the level, the less we have. Every time it moves up, it causes us severe pain. Please I need to see you!" Daddy begged.

Cole placed me in the corner and walked up behind daddy. "I'm sorry, daddy." "Rosie, look away." Cole said. I hid my head and covered my ears the best I could, but I knew what my uncles would still do. Cole put him in a headlock as Lloyd's hands glowed blue, he placed his hands on daddy's temple and sent lightning through him. He screamed and shook, eventually falling on the ground unconscious. I started crying as I ran up to him, I hugged him as I cried. "It's alright Rosie. Zane will be fine now." Lloyd said. Cole picked daddy up and Lloyd picked me up. We walked into the halls and found Kai, Jay and Xavier with mommy. Cole said quietly, "Let's go home."


	12. A Plan In Motion pt2

**Free cookies and brownies to everyone for reviewing! (::) [] (::) []**

(Xavier's POV)

Kai and Jay took me to the end of the hall, Rosie stayed on the other side. "Xavier, you need to get your mom's attention. Okay?" Kai asked. "Yes, I'm ready." We could see mommy's and daddy's red eyes from the middle of the hall as they walked towards us. "Daddy!" Rosie yelled. "Mommy!" I cried. "Daddy! Where are you?" "Mommy! I miss you!" I pleaded. Daddy turned to Rosie, mommy raced down the hall towards me. "Xavier! My little boy! Where are you?!" "Mommy! Please come home!" Kai pushed me into one of the bedrooms as mommy came running down. "Xavier! Sweetie, where are you?!" Mommy yelled. "_Fool! Stop! It's a trap_!" "Mommy!" Kai placed me on the bed, I saw dark stains on the bed. She raced into my room, looking around frantically, "Xavier! Sweetie, where are you?!" I looked into her red eyes and started to cry, "Mommy, you're scaring me!" "Sweetie! Why?!" "_Let him fear us_!" "You're scaring me with your different voices!" She fell to her knees and screamed and cried, she frantically fumbled to open her panel and I watched the number go up from five to eight. "_Stop disobeying me_!" "Get out of my head! Leave me and my baby alone!" Mommy screamed, grabbing her head. Kai grabbed mommy and pushed her onto her back, holding her arms and legs down. Mommy frantically tried to get Kai off her, flailing around, panicked. "Mommy!" I cried. "No! No, don't! Zane, help!" Mommy screamed as she tried to move. "_You will suffer_!" she hissed at Kai. "Xavier look away!" Kai yelled. I covered my eyes and tried to hide, but I couldn't block out mommy's screams. Jay placed his hands on her head and she screamed even louder, she started shaking until she went limp. Kai slowly got off her but I threw myself onto her chest and started crying. "I'm sorry mommy! I'm so sorry!" I cried. Kai picked me up as Jay picked up mommy, we went down the hall and found Rosie and daddy. Both me and Rosie were crying. "Let's go home."

Jay and Cole carried mommy and daddy below deck to mommy's room. Rosie and I followed behind them, they were gently placed on the bed. Jay pulled out a blue piece of paper as Cole opened their panels. Rosie and I sat by their feet, Jay looked at the boxes in their chests. He reached into mommy's chest and pulled out one of the red wires, she screamed and started flailing around again. "Hold her down!" Jay exclaimed. Rosie held down mommy's legs as I held her arms down. He carefully took out the other two wires, the ones not connected to her heart, and she screamed again. He left the last one and moved to daddy. Again, the same thing happened, Rosie and I held on with all our strength. "What about the last two wires?" Cole asked. "We'll have to contact Dr. Julien about them." Cole closed their panels as Rosie and I laid between mommy and daddy. "Do you kids want some dinner? I think Sarah is cooking." Cole asked. "Maybe later." Rosie said. "No thank you." I said. I eventually fell asleep next to mommy.

(No POV)

The Overlord stalked through the halls of the fortress, angered that his two leaders had been tricked and taken from his clutches. He did not know where they had been taken to, or where the Ninja were. His leaders were the only connection to the Ninja and now they were gone! "_Cryptor_!" he roared. His second in command came running up, "Sir?" "_The adult Nindroids informed us of where they lived, right_?" "Yes sir, six miles outside of New Ninjago City. May I ask why you bring this up?" Cryptor asked. "_If the Ninja are going to bring them back to their original state, those two will have to go back to their home eventually_." "Sir? I don't-" "_Place microphones and cameras in their home, keep constant surveillance. Once they go back, capture them, and bring them back_."

[The Bounty]

On the Bounty, Dr. Julien climbed on-board and was greeted by Jay. "Where's my son and daughter?" "Downstairs, follow me." Jay said and led the way down to their room. He opened the door and Dr. Julien saw his grandchildren asleep next to his son and daughter-in-law. "What's the problem?" he asked. Jay walked up to Zane and opened his panel, pointing to the control box, "That's the problem." He walked up and looked closely at the wire connecting to his son's heart. "How long has this been here?" Dr. Julien asked. "Over a month, we were hesitant to remove it in case it damaged or...you know.." Dr. Julien walked over to his daughter-in-law and opened her panel, seeing the same box. "How strange..do you know who put this in them?" "The Overlord and Cryptor." "What about the kids?" "They're fine. They just really missed their parents. How are we going to remove the wires?" He placed his hand under the box and slowly started to lift it, she suddenly shouted in pain. Xavier jumped slightly then cuddled closer to her. "Let me examine them." Jay nodded and left, Dr. Julien knelt beside them and looked at the boxes again.

{two hours later}

Dr. Julien walked up to the Bridge where everyone was waiting anxiously. "How'd it go?" Jay asked. "I finally found a way to remove the wires without damaging their power sources and as painlessly as possible." he said as he sat down. "How'd you do it?" Cole asked. "Lots of patience and slow and steady hands." Nya moaned quietly and leaned against Jay, placing a hand on her stomach. "Did he kick?" Jay asked. Nya nodded, "Yeah, Mel wasn't kidding when she said it hurts." "Do you want to go lie down?" Jay asked. She waved him off, "I'm fine." "How long will they be out for?" Cole asked. "It's hard to say. It could be a few days or even a few weeks."


	13. Mommy, Daddy, Wake Up

**I love you all for reviewing! Xavier, Rosie, give everyone a hug! *they hug everyone* On to the next chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own my fav show_

One Month Later

(Xavier's POV)

Rosie says that it's been a month since the rescue mission, but mommy and daddy haven't moved since then. I've followed in Rosie's footsteps and learned how to control the other elements. Everyday, after our training with our uncles, Rosie and I would lie between mommy and daddy and fall asleep with them. Sometimes Rosie would read to me or teach me, sometimes I'd read to them. I never gave up hope that mommy and daddy would wake someday. Today was different; we were laying next to them when mommy rolled over and wrapped her arms around me. "Rosie! Rosie, look!" I exclaimed excitedly. "They must be-" Daddy wrapped his arms around her, "waking up." I looked up at mommy, I couldn't wait anymore. "Mommy? Mommy, please wake up." She nuzzled into my hair and mumbled, "Five more minutes sweetie..." "Daddy, wake up!" He just kept sleeping. "I don't think they wanna wake." I said, Rosie smiled. "I got an idea, cover your ears," I did what she said. "DADDY, I HAD A NIGHTMARE!" she screamed in his ear. He woke and looked around frantically, "Rosie?!" She hugged him and started crying, "Daddy! You're okay!" "MOMMY!" I yelled, she jolted awake. I started crying when I saw that her eyes were blue. "Xavier, what's wrong, sweetie?" Mommy asked, cradling me in her arms. "You're okay! You're okay! You don't have the scary voice anymore!" I cried.

Mommy and daddy looked at each other, nervously. Daddy asked, "What do you mean 'you're okay'?" "What scary voice?" Mommy asked. "Y-you don't remember?" Rosie asked. "Remember what?" Daddy asked. "You were under the Overlord's control for a month!" Rosie exclaimed. "We were? But..the last thing I remember was the steel plant." Mommy said, looking at daddy. Then we heard the door open and a gasp, we turned and saw Sarah was in the doorway. "You're awake! Guys! They're awake!" she yelled down the hall. Everyone ran to the doorway and raced inside. "What is everyone talking about?!" Mommy asked, frustrated. Everyone looked shocked, "You don't remember?" "Remember what?" Daddy asked. "What scary voice is Xavier talking about?" Mommy asked, gently holding me closer. "And why are we wearing black and purple Gi's?" Daddy asked, looking at his shirt. "You were under the control of the Overlord for over a month, and in a coma for another!" Cole said. "You two would start arguing with yourselves if you fought the Overlord's control. We believe he had implanted a virus inside you, allowing his control." Kai explained. "Is it gone?!" Mommy asked, frightened. "We believe so, Dr. Julien was able to help you while you were out."

Mommy tried sitting up but suddenly shouted and grabbed her back. "Mel! What happened?!" Daddy asked, reaching for her. "I don't know! My back-!" Mommy said through clenched teeth. Daddy reached over and pulled the back of her shirt up and gasped, there were more marks than before. "What?! What is it?! What's wrong?!" Mommy panicked. Daddy traced the whip marks on her back and she hissed in pain. "It looks like lash marks, but when did this happen?" He pulled up his shirt and had matching marks on his back. "Oh my God!" Mommy yelled, her hand covered her mouth. She gently placed her other hand on his back and he yelped. I sat in mommy's lap as she pulled daddy's shirt back down. "What. Happened." Mommy asked roughly as they laid back down.

Everyone sat down and explained the past two months, Nya and Jay left about halfway through when she started to fall asleep. "You don't remember any of this?" Sarah asked. "No, except for vague feelings of pain. Nothing else." "We should let you rest so you can recover." Sarah said. Mommy and daddy nodded and pulled us closer to them. Everyone slowly left, Cole yelled out, "I'm cooking tonight!" "Noooo!" everyone cried.

The door closed and I hugged mommy again. "We're so sorry you had to go through this." Mommy said as she stroked my hair. "We're glad you two are okay. What have you two been doing for the past few months?" Daddy asked. "Our uncles have been teaching us their elements and I've been reading these." Rosie said as she climbed off the bed and pulled out her backpack. She threw it on the bed and mommy pulled out the books. "My journals? And spell book? You've been reading these? Have you done any of the spells?" "I've done a few, nothing big though." "Which ones?" "Memory box, enchanting a mirror and summoning." Mommy smiled, "Okay, those are all safe spells. I actually forgot about the memory box one. Where is it?" I crawled off her lap and pulled the box off of the backboard and showed it to them. "Our emblems, did you know about these?" Daddy asked as Rosie climbed back onto him. "No, we didn't know what they were." I said. I laid down on top of mommy and started to fall asleep, "Mommy, can you sing to me?" "Of course, sweetie." she said as she stroked my hair. She started singing and I fell asleep happily.


	14. The Announcement

**Thank you all! I love you for reviewing! (::) (::) (::) Zane made the cookies. Keep up the amazing reviews! _Italics _mean Overlord_, italics _and underline mean a journal entry**

_Disclaimer: I don't own LEGO Ninjago_

(Rosie's POV)

I watched Xavier fell asleep on mommy's chest as she sang, I cuddled with daddy happily. "I missed you so much!" I said, my voice was muffled by his shirt. He kissed the top of my head and said, "We missed you too, we're so glad you're alright." I held up mommy's first journal and asked, "Could you read this?" Mommy looked at it, "Really? Which entry?" I thought about it, trying to decide between daddy's true potential and when they destroyed Uncle Lloyd's treehouse, then said, "Meeting daddy for the first time." She turned slightly pink, "Oh, okay.." She took the journal from me and held it above Xavier, flipping to the right page.

"Okay.._I can't believe my luck; first a portal took me to Ninjago, then I met little Lloyd Garmadon and found out I could shapeshift, then I met the Ninja at Jamanakai Village and found out that I'm the Silver Ninja of Energy! During the Hypnobrai attack, I managed to run into the CUTEST ninja ever! And I do mean, run INTO him. A Hypnobrai snake was chasing me through the village and then I hit something when I wasn't looking. I fell on top of him and I couldn't stop staring into his beautiful blue eyes. He must've seen something in me since he helped convince Sensei Wu to let me stay with them. They gave me my own room and Nya has been making me feel at home ever since. Zane, the cute white ninja, made dinner tonite and it was heavenly! They weren't exaggerating when they said that he could cook. And he looked so adorable in his pink apron! Everyone else laughed, but I couldn't stop staring at him. Thankfully, I don't think he noticed. Nya had talked to me before dinner and asked if I liked Zane, I was honest and said yes. She started freaking out and said that I should ask him out but I couldn't do it. I was too scared that he would say no or wouldn't say anything at all. Sensei said that tomorrow would be my first day of training, and I am TERRIFIED! I've seen the course in action and I know I'm going to do worse than Kai! Wish me luck, I'm going to need it_." After she finished reading, she fell asleep quickly. "Daddy, could you sing my favorite song?" "Of course." Daddy started to quietly sing, and I fell asleep on his chest with his arms wrapped around me.

(Xavier's POV)

I woke up the next morning, fearing that last night was just a dream and mommy and daddy were still in their deep sleep. My heart skipped when mommy moved and hugged me as she slept. I looked over and saw Rosie wrapped in daddy's arms, I had a feeling today would be a good day. Not long later, mommy woke and smiled at me. "Morning sweetie, how long have you been up for?" she yawned and kissed my forehead. "A few minutes. What're we doing today?" "I'm not sure sweetie. Let's go get some breakfast." "What about daddy and Rosie?" "Let them sleep, daddy needs his rest." I nodded and mommy carefully picked me up and slowly stood up. She looked like she was pained for a second. "Mommy, are you okay?" "Yeah, I just forgot about my back."

We went up on deck and into the kitchen, mommy sat me down on the counter. "What do you want for breakfast, Xavier?" she asked. "Pancakes! Chocolate chip pancakes! And bacon! And fruit in fun shapes! And toast! And milk! And..and.." I said excitedly. Mommy laughed and ruffled my hair, "I think I can handle that." She put on daddy's pink apron and got everything ready. I watched as she mixed the batter with the chocolate chips and I helped pick out the fruit. "While the bacon cooks, could you set the table?" Mommy asked over her shoulder. I grabbed the pancake plate and ran into the dining room, Jay and Nya were coming in at the same time, Aunt Nya was holding onto her tummy.

"Hi, Xavier! Whatcha got there?" Nya asked. "Pancakes! Mommy made them!" I said as I placed it on the table. "Mel's cooking? This is going to be delicious!" Jay said excitedly. "Xavier?" Mommy called. "Coming!" I ran back inside and saw the bacon plate, it was almost overflowing. I grabbed it and placed it on the table next to the pancakes, Kai and Gabby were coming in with Sarah and Cole behind them. "What smells so good?" Gabby asked. "Mommy's cooking! She's making Rosie's and my favorites!" "That sounds great!" Kai smiled. I ran back to the kitchen and brought out the toast, I couldn't wait to eat it! "Okay, so we've got strawberries, pineapple, grapes, apples, blueberries, kiwis, raspberries, and bananas. What shapes do you want, Xavier?" Mommy asked as she sat me on the counter again. "Stars and moons!" I bounced excitedly. She peeled and cut the fruit into smaller pieces. "Wanna see mommy do some magic?" she asked. "Yes!" She waved her hands over the cutting board and the fruit cut themselves into moons and stars! She placed the fruit into a blue bowl and we went into the dining room. Everyone was waiting at the table patiently and hungrily.

Mommy waved her hands after placing the bowl on the table and plates, forks, spoons and glasses magically appeared, I sat down between mommy and daddy. "This looks wonderful, thank you." Daddy said, kissing her. Everyone filled their plates, mommy filled mine and helped feed me. It was amazing! I saw Aunt Sarah avoid the bacon. "Aunt Sarah, why aren't you eating any bacon?" I asked. "I'm a vegetarian, I don't eat meat." I was shocked. "Really?" Rosie asked. She nodded. "How are you feeling, daddy?" I asked as mommy wiped my mouth. "I'm feeling fine, thank you for asking." "So what're we doing today?" Rosie asked. "I actually want to see how much your powers have grown." Daddy said. "So you've learned fire, earth and lightning. Let's see how much you can control it."

After breakfast, Rosie and I took mommy and daddy out onto the deck. "Alright, which element are you the strongest with?" Daddy asked. "Cole says that earth and fire come naturally to me." Rosie said. "Jay says that lightning is the easiest with me." I said. Daddy pulled out a remote and two training dummies came from the deck. "Okay, concentrate and use the elements on the dummies. Each of you get one, we'll start with Rosie, use fire on the first one." Mommy said. Rosie looked nervous as her hands glowed red. She sent a fireball at the dummy but missed. "Oh no! I'm sorry!" Rosie cried. "Rosie, it's okay. You're nervous, but you shouldn't be. We're just seeing how developed your powers are. Just take a deep breath and relax." Daddy said, hugging her. She nodded and her hands glowed again, she aimed and hit the dummy on its chest. I took a nervous step forward, I felt the lightning next to the ice in my chest. I focused and my hands glowed blue, the lightning flew from my hands and barely hit the dummy. I smiled and sighed with relief. "Great job, you two! Your powers have developed so much while we've been gone. Have you been practicing with your ice and snow?" Daddy asked. "Kinda, Lloyd's been teaching us but we haven't been learning as well without you." Mommy and daddy picked us up and hugged us, just as Cole called for us, "Guys, you need to come and see this!"

Mommy and daddy ran up to the Bridge as a news broadcast came on the screen. "And so these robots have been searching every house in the villages all across Ninjago. They appear to be searching for someone, but won't give out any information. So far, no one has been hurt in this odd occurrence. But the mysterious leaders of the robots haven't been seen or heard from since their final appearance in Terra last month. If anyone has any information about the leaders or who the robots are searching for, contact Ninjago police ASAP." But then the video changed to a Nindroid with purple eyes. "It's the Overlord!" Mommy shrieked, holding me tighter. "_Attention citizens of Ninjago!_" The Overlord announced, "_I am searching for the Ninja you call your protectors. My nindroid warriors will retreat if someone gives the location of the Golden Ninja as well as these two-_" a picture of mommy and daddy came on the screen, "_otherwise my warriors won't stop searching until they are found. If anyone knows of their whereabouts, alert the nindroids in your village. There will be a large reward for the capture of the three_." The video went back to the reporter. "We're back on air? Oh, this is the first information on the leader of the 'nindroids' and who they're searching for. If anyone has any information, please, contact this mysterious figure or the police."

Cole turned off the video; mommy, daddy and Lloyd all looked frightened. "Does anyone know where we are?" Kai asked. "No, I don't think so. We've been pretty well hidden for the past few months." Sarah said. "What should we do? We can't be seen, otherwise the nindroids would be on a relentless hunt for us!" Lloyd said. "They already are." Gabby said. "Wait..the Overlord only knows the Ninja, Nya and me, he doesn't know you three!" Mommy said, looking at Sarah, Gabby and Izzy. "What're you saying?" Izzy asked. "Maybe you could be spies for us." Lloyd said, "Look around the villages, sabotaging any nindroid you can." "Are you sure about this?" Izzy asked nervously. "What does sabotage mean?" I whispered to mommy. "To destroy on purpose." Mommy replied. "This could be a way to shrink the army without revealing ourselves." Kai said. "We need all the help we can. Zane and I have seen how big the army is, before..." Mommy trailed off. "We know." "When should we do this?" "We should wait a few days, it would alert something if three strangers just appeared right after an announcement like that."


	15. Scars from the Past

(Mel's POV)

I kept glancing back at the screen nervously, in case the Overlord decided to visit us again. I didn't want to say anything, but I've been having flashbacks at the oddest moments. When I was making breakfast, I remembered using Spinjitzu against everyone outside Ignacia. When I was asleep, I remembered being whipped on two separate occasions, I woke with my back burning horribly. I was afraid to say anything, I didn't want anyone to worry about me. "Mommy? Are you okay?" Xavier asked. I blinked a couple of times as I refocused, "I'm fine, sweetie." "So should Sarah, Izzy and I go into the same village or three separate ones?" Gabby asked. "Three separate. Gabby, you can't go to Ignacia since people would recognize you." "What about New Ninjago City?" "Has the Overlord taken over it?" Zane asked. Kai looked it up and saw that less than a month ago, the city was taken over by the army. "We'll have to leave that alone, it's too big for one person."

{3 days later}

Izzy, Gabby and Sarah were getting ready for their solo missions, I was helping finish their disguises. "Are you ready to do this?" I asked them. "I'm nervous, but ready." Izzy said. "Remember, you're just checking out the villages and trying to destroy as many nindroids as you can without drawing any suspicion." They nodded and left to say goodbye to their husbands.

Rosie came in right after them, "Hi mommy!" "Hi sweetie, what're you up to?" "Daddy is spending time with Xavier and I wanted to spend time with you." I picked her up and hugged her, "That's sweet. Did you have anything you wanted to do?" "Can you shapeshift?" Rosie asked with her blue eyes shining. "Did your uncles tell you about that?" She nodded, "Right after you disappeared, they explained how they can control the elements and they mentioned it." "Yes I can, if we go on deck I can show you." She jumped out of my arms and pulled me on deck. "What should I shift into, Rosie?" "A dragon!" she exclaimed. "Step back a little, Rosie."

I focused and felt my arms and legs extend and change, wings appearing from my shoulder blades. My bones changing and growing. I cringed as the wounds on my back were hidden underneath a layer of scales. I opened my eyes and saw Rosie's blue eyes wide in excitement and awe. "Mommy..that was awesome!" She ran up to me and started stroking my white scales. I lowered my neck and said, "Climb on, I'll take you for a little flight." She climbed on excitedly and I made sure she was sitting correctly and was holding on tight. "Ready Rosie? It's going to be a nice and slow flight." "I'm ready!"

I slowly took off and could hear Rosie giggling like crazy. We glided over the villages and valleys, she was so excited. "This is amazing!" she screamed excitedly. "Glad you're having fun!" I slowly flew into the clouds and let Rosie touch them. "Best! Day! Ever!" she screamed. After a few hours, we landed near a village and I took Rosie to get some ice cream. I had to change my appearance so we wouldn't get caught. We sat in the shade in a park and ate our ice cream. "Are you having fun?" "This has been amazing! Thank you so much!" I hugged her and kissed her forehead, "You're welcome." I scooped a little ice cream and placed it on her nose, it eventually led to a little war between us, ending when she put her ice cream in my hair. "Oh no!" I fake cried, placing some of the ice cream in her hair. "Ah! Mommy!" she laughed.

I shifted back and we flew back to the Bounty, we landed and were greeted by Zane and Xavier. "Looks like you two had fun. What did you two decide on doing?" "We flew around for a few hours, then got ice cream. It led to a little friendly war between us." Zane smiled, "Sounds like fun, you two should get cleaned up. Dinner should be ready in about an hour." I took Rosie below deck and started a bath for her, filling it with bubbles and helped her in. After she was cleaned, dried and dressed, she said, "Your turn, mommy." She tried pulling up my shirt but I kept pulling it down. "Rosie." I said, pulling it back down again. "Mommy, you need to take a bath!" "I know I do-" she gave me her puppy eyes, I sighed, "fine."

I let her pull it up to the base of my panel then she gasped when she saw my scars. "Mommy, is this from the Final Battle?" "Yes." I replied as she ran her fingers along the three long scars. "Why does it start here?" Rosie asked, pointing to the base of my panel. "Originally, it started here," I pointed to where the top of my panel is, still hidden by by shirt, "but when I was dying, daddy had to decide to make me like this. My panel covered the most severely damaged area on my chest." "But why are these still here?" she pointed to the scars again. "I didn't have enough energy to heal these after my surgery so they just healed on their own." She stared at my scars in awe. "Rosie, could you go check on daddy while I take my bath?" She nodded and hugged me, then closed the door behind her. I climbed in the bath and tried to relax, but my back was still burning from the whip marks. After I cleaned my hair and wrapped myself in a towel, I looked in the mirror at myself. The scars on my stomach and back from the Overlord, it was a permanent reminder of the Final Battle. Zane always said that I looked beautiful but I felt like I couldn't believe him anymore. I was just too damaged.


	16. The Beauty Underneath

**Thank you for the reviews! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten! Thank you!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the show Ninjago_

(Rosie's POV)

When I saw mommy's scars, I just couldn't believe it. I've read her journals, from both her's and daddy's views, and still couldn't believe the injuries she has. I went to the kitchen and found daddy and Xavier there, Xavier was sitting on the counter, watching daddy cook. "Daddy?" He turned and smiled at me, "Hello Rosie, all cleaned up I see." I nodded, "Have you seen mommy's scars on her tummy?" "Yes, how do you know about them?" "I've seen it and read her journals." "What scars?" Xavier asked. "I will explain later, Xavier. Why are you asking about it?" "I was just wondering." He nodded, "Alright. Would you two like to set the table?" Daddy helped Xavier off the counter and moved the dinner to the serving dish as we carried the plates and silverware to the table. Mommy came walking in and called for daddy, he came out and they went downstairs. Me and Xavier followed them curiously. We looked around the corner as daddy asked, "What's wrong, Mel?" "I..wanted to heal your back. So you wouldn't get sick." "Mel, you know I don't get sick. What's really the matter?" Mommy sighed sadly, "I...don't feel like I'm beautiful in your eyes anymore." "Mel, why?" "I'm scarred. It's not something I can be proud of." Daddy kissed her, "You are beautiful, Mel. Come." Daddy led her into their room and the door closed. "Xavier, let's go back upstairs. Dinner's ready."

(Zane's POV)

I closed the door and led her to the mirror over the dresser. "Zane, what're you doing?" she asked almost tiredly. "Showing you you're still beautiful." I turned her to face the mirror but she wouldn't look at it, I lifted her chin so she would look inside. "Do you know what I see? I see shining blue eyes that glow when they look at me. I see pink cheeks that blush at every compliment. I see red lips that I love to kiss," I kissed her before continuing, "I see strong arms that give loving hugs to me and our children." She showed the barest hint of a smile. I continued, "I see the woman I fell in love with years ago. I see my beautiful wife who will never change but will only grow more beautiful in my eyes." I hugged her and she started to cry. "Let me see how beautiful you are." I gently took off her shirt and saw the scars on her stomach and back. She turned a deep red and tried to cover herself, but I wouldn't let her. "Zane..." she quietly said. "I love how beautiful you are. Just because you have scars doesn't make you any less beautiful." She smiled shyly then quietly pulled out gauze and bandages, I took them and wrapped around her torso, kissing her neck and shoulders and sending shivers through her. "You have been and always will be beautiful." I purred into her ear. Once I was done, she threw her arms around me and hugged me. "I love you Zane. You are too good to me." I kissed her and looked into her eyes, "Now you see what I see, don't doubt yourself. Rosie, Xavier, and I all see our beautiful mother and wife." "Thank you Zane."

I helped her put her shirt back on and we walked upstairs and into the dining room. "Are you alright, mommy?" Rosie asked. "I'm much better now." Mel said, squeezing my hand. We sat down with the twins between us, "How did the mission go?" Mel asked. "Pretty well, I managed to destroy at least twenty nindroids within Jamanakai Village." Gabby said. "I got at least twenty-five." Izzy said. "What about you, Sarah? How'd your mission go?" Cole asked. "Not very good. I was questioned by several nindroids of why I was new to the village, why I was in the village and if I knew where we were." "What did you tell them?" Kai asked. "I said that I was traveling around the country and was in that village at the time. I said that I didn't know where we were." Everyone fell silent as they ate, Rosie and Xavier kept glancing at Mel. After dinner, Xavier pulled Mel on deck.

"Mommy, can I fly?" She smiled, "Do you mean you wanna go for a flight?" He nodded, "Yeah.." "Of course. Zane," she looked up at me, "could you make sure Xavier's sitting correctly? I don't want him to get hurt." "Sure." Xavier watched with wide eyes as Mel shifted into a small white dragon, I gently placed him on her back and showed him where to hold on to. "Ready, Xavier? Hold on tight!" She slowly took off, I smiled as I heard him laugh excitedly. Rosie walked up next to me and held my hand. "Hi, daddy." I picked her up, "Hello Rosie, is there something you want to do?" "Can you read with me?" "Of course." We walked downstairs and into the bedroom, Rosie went over to one of the bookshelves and pulled out a book. She laid on top of me and we started to read.


	17. Nya's in Labor

**Thank you for your reviews! Desiree, Mel was a normal girl training with the ninja before the final battle, and I am actually writing a prequel to the final battle at the moment. You should get a profile so we could talk! I love hearing from you_! Italics mean flashback._**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. I wish I did, but I don't._

(Xavier's POV)

I couldn't believe that mommy had just turned into a dragon right in front of me! I knew about it from what Rosie had told me, I just couldn't believe it. Daddy sat me down on her back and next thing I know, I'm flying above the trees and hills! "How are you doing, Xavier?" Mommy asked. "This is amazing!" I watched the sun go down and the stars come out, then I saw the glowing lights in the sky that Rosie called "the Northern Lights." Mommy flew through them and I got to touch them. "This is so cool!" I screamed into the wind. After a while, mommy landed in a park by a stream and I climbed off. She changed back and I hugged her, "Thank you mommy!" "You're welcome, but we're only halfway done. We still need to head back home." "Why did we land here?" "Just so we can relax for a bit." She pulled out a blanket and I cuddled with her, we watched the stars and the Northern Lights for a while. "Are you having fun, Xavier?" "Yes, mommy. This is so nice." I started to fall asleep listening to her heartbeat. I guess I did fall asleep since I woke up back on the Bounty with mommy, daddy and Rosie.

(Mel's POV)

I stared at the stars and the Aurora Borealis as Xavier dozed off on me, I was doing everything I could to distract them from the Overlord problem. Ice cream, flights, anything I could think of that would help. Then I noticed that Xavier had fallen asleep, I gently kissed his forehead and packed up, wrapping him in the blanket. It was too dangerous to fly back when he's asleep, so we teleported back. As we appeared, I remembered that there would be a meteor shower in a few minutes. "It's a fun night in the sky tonight." I mumbled. I walked downstairs and found Zane and Rosie reading together.

"Hey, guys." "Hi mommy!" "You guys wanna come on deck? There's going to be a meteor shower in a few minutes." Rosie looked at Zane excitedly, "Can we?" "Sure. Do you have blankets on deck?" "Not yet, could you bring some up?" I woke Xavier as we headed back on deck. Zane and Rosie came up a few minutes later and laid out the blanket. I created pillows and we laid down with the twins between us. After a few minutes, we saw our first shooting star. "Look! Look!" Rosie exclaimed, pointing at it. "Make a wish you two!" I said. Over the next few hours, we watched the shooting stars on the deck. Eventually Rosie and Xavier fell asleep on us, Zane and I tucked them in bed and climbed in beside them. "Zane, I'm still worried about the nindroid problem. We can't show our faces anywhere without an army on our tail!" "Don't worry, Mel. We will find a way to defeat them." And with a kiss, we fell with our kids between us.

{one month later}

Over the past month, Sarah, Izzy and Gabby have been doing their missions to sabotage nindroid warriors every few days. Thankfully there has been no sign of the Overlord or Cryptor. Today, Nya went into labor. Zane, Rosie, Xavier and I were reading in our room when Kai came bursting in, "Guys, Nya's in labor! Everyone's heading to the hospital now." Zane and I picked up the twins and followed Kai on deck. "Mommy, what's happening?" Xavier asked nervously. "Your cousin is coming today. There's nothing to be afraid of." I said calmly. "Where's Jay and Nya?" Zane asked. "They went to the hospital earlier, we just got a call from him that she's gone into labor."

Zane and I sat Rosie and Xavier on our shoulders and we linked arms and teleported to the waiting room of the hospital. Instantly Zane and I grew anxious, I could see it in his eyes that he didn't feel comfortable in hospitals anymore. "Where's Aunt Nya?" Rosie asked as we placed them on the ground. "She's in the delivery room, getting ready to-" "Baby Jason is coming. Aunt Nya is getting ready for his arrival." I said. Rosie nodded and sat in one of the chairs, I whispered to Zane that Rosie didn't need the details of pregnancy just yet. He nodded and sat down next to her and pulled out a book, they started reading from where they left off. "Is Aunt Nya going to be okay?" Xavier asked. "She'll be fine." I said as I sat down, Xavier crawled onto my lap.

Kai paced nervously as we waited. "Is this what it was like when I was in labor?" I asked. "Yeah, except you were louder. We could hear you from the other end of the hall." Kai said. "Well excuse me for giving birth to twins within five minutes!" I said with fake exasperation. Kai chuckled as he paced. Half an hour later, Dr. Miller came down the hall to us. "Hey guys, glad to see you are doing well. How are the twins?" he asked, looking over at us. "Hi!" Rosie waved. Xavier shyly hid in my arms. "They're doing well. How's Nya?" I asked. "She's doing fine, the delivery went perfectly. You can come in now." Zane and I picked up the twins and we followed Dr. Miller to Nya's room.

We quietly entered and saw Jay sitting next to Nya, she was holding a small blue bundle. "Hey Nya, how are you doing?" Kai asked quietly. "I'm doing great. It hurts but I'm fine." "I know how you feel." I said. "So, can we see him?" Sarah asked excitedly. Nya pulled the blanket back to show little Jason. He had a mix of brown and blue eyes with brownish black spiked hair. "He has your hair, Kai." Gabby said. "What's his full name?" Zane asked. Nya and Jay smiled, "Jason Kai Walker." "Oh that name is perfect for him!" "That is so sweet!" "Can we see him?" Rosie asked. Rosie and Xavier sat on the bed and looked at baby Jason, Nya showed Rosie how to hold him.

"He's so small." she said. "You two were smaller than him when you were born." Zane said. Rosie touched his cheek and he looked at her. "We were smaller?" Xavier asked when Jason was passed to him. "Yes, but not by much." Xavier placed him back into Nya's arms. "He is so adorable! Congrats you two." Izzy said. "Thank you." Jay said. "Was it what you expected?" I asked. "It hurt more than I originally thought, but in the end, it was well worth it." "Oh Kai, we need one of those." Gabby said longingly. "Someday, Gabby."Kai said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Everyone took turns holding Jason, I smiled when he was passed to me. "Oh he is adorable."

"Can you check to make sure he's healthy?" Jay asked. "Of course." I checked Jason's aura and I saw it was a bright blue and yellow and was constantly shifting around. "Is he okay?" Nya asked. "He's perfect. He has your element, Jay." "Really?" Jay asked with a bright smile. I nodded as I gave him back to Nya and picked up Xavier. Dr. Miller came in a few minutes later and handed Jay the birth certificate, "Congrats on your new baby. You are free to leave when you are ready." Xavier yawned and mumbled, "Can we go home?" "You tired, sweetie?" He nodded and rested his head on my shoulder, I said to Zane, "We should be heading back, Xavier wants to take a nap." Zane nodded as Rosie yawned, "Alright. We'll see you back at the the Bounty." Everyone nodded and we left for the Destiny's Bounty.

[the Bounty]

We arrived and Zane took the kids below deck for their naps while I went to the kitchen and started on lunch, after creating baby things for Jay and Nya. As I cooked, I wondered why we hadn't heard anything about the Overlord or Cryptor in a few months. Then the flashback suddenly hit.

_I opened my eyes and stared at the Overlord, Zane was lying next to me. "Excellent. You two are going to help me conquer Ninjago. Cryptor," he walked up to us, "get them prepared for battle. In four days time, we capture Ignacia." Zane and I stood up on shaky legs and followed Cryptor to our room. He pulled out two outfits and metal katanas. "Training begins tomorrow, the nindroids will lead you to the arena at nine." He then left, leaving us alone. As we got dressed, I looked at Zane and saw him with a strange smile and red eyes, even in my possessed state of mind, I still loved him. He turned and smiled crookedly at me, "We will be unbeatable, my love. We will rule Ninjago together!" He pulled me against his chest and wrapped his arms around me, I could feel his hands sneak under my shirt and my belt, I smiled that same crooked smile at his touch, "Once we have all of Ninjago in the palm of our hands, we will double-cross those two and take over the Dark Island as well!" Then we said in unison, "We shall be unstoppable!"_

I panicked and fell onto the floor, taking several pans with me. Gasping for several breaths as I took in what I remembered. Then I heard footsteps running up the stairs. "Mel! Are you alright?" "Mommy!" "Mommy, are you okay?" I looked up and saw my family looking at me nervously. I shakily nodded, Zane helped me stand back up. "What happened?" he asked. "Not while the kids are here, I...I'll explain later." I whispered. "Mommy? Are you okay?" Xavier asked. "I'm fine. I just...slipped and fell." "Mel, please?" Zane asked, holding out his hand. "Okay." I put some spaghetti on two plates and placed them in the table for Rosie and Xavier and followed Zane to our room, he closed the door and turned to me, "What happened?"

I sighed and sank onto the bed, "I've been having flashbacks from our..you know.." "What's happened in the flashbacks, what have you seen?" "I've seen us getting..whipped, using Spinjitzu outside Ignacia against everyone and just now..us planning to take over Ninjago and the Dark Island after betraying the Overlord and Cryptor." "Really? Wow.." he said as he sat down next to me. I sighed again and leaned against him. "Do you remember any of this?" I asked, the memory of him with red eyes and a crooked smile flashed quickly. "No, it's all blank to me." I glanced over to the nightstand and saw my spell book. I picked it up and flipped through the pages, finding a spell that I had forgotten all about. I sat back down and held Zane's hand, "What if I could show you what I've seen? What we did?" "You can do that?" I nodded, "I have a spell for blocked or repressed memories. Do you want to do it?" He nodded, "Yes, I do." We faced each other, holding our hands. I said the spell and we became lost in our memories.


	18. Strawberries Cause Tummy Aches

**Thank you Des, Zane's Girlfriend and ForeverDreamer12 for the continued support! You have been making this so wonderful to hear from you! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago._

(Rosie's POV)

"Mommy? Daddy?" I called, looking around the Bounty. Everyone was arriving from the hospital after daddy and mommy had left. "Rosie, is everything alright?" Kai asked. "I don't know where mommy and daddy went." "Have you tried your room?" "No, not yet." I went downstairs and saw Jay, Nya and Jason heading into their room. "Hi Rosie." Jay said quietly. Nya opened their door and gasped, I looked in and saw their bed covered in bags of diapers, baby food and clothing for Jason as well as a crib next to their bed. "That's so sweet of them!" Nya said. I went to our room and saw mommy and daddy lying on the bed. "Mommy? Daddy?" I asked. They didn't move. "Uncle Kai?!" I called. I went up to the bed and shook them, Kai came in and saw them. "What happened?" he asked. "I don't know!" He came up next to me and picked up mommy's spell book. "They're seeing their memories." Kai said, reading it. "What?" "Your mom and dad must be remembering their time under the Overlord's control." he explained. "Will they be okay?" "They'll be fine, they'll just be like this for a while."

I looked back to them, Kai picked me up and we went up on deck. Xavier was playing with Lloyd in the dining room. "Hey, where's Zane and Mel?" Lloyd asked. "They're busy right now, is Sarah finishing up lunch?" "Yeah, she's in the kitchen." I sat next to Xavier as Kai went to the kitchen, "What're you doing?" "Making ice animals. Uncle Lloyd's teaching me." I looked on the table and saw little animals made of ice. "Did you make these?" I asked, picking up one. "Yes.." Xavier shyly said. "They're cool." "Thanks." We jumped when we heard Sarah scold Kai, "Lunch is almost ready! Why are you eating already?!" "It's just a snack! I was going to share with the twins!" "Didn't they already eat?" "Yeah, but a little snack never hurts." He came out with a bowl of strawberries with a white frosting on top. "What's that?" I asked pointing to the white frosting. "Whipped cream. Want some?" We nodded, Kai put the bowl in the center of the table and we tried one. "This is really good!" Xavier said, wide-eyed. We started eating really quickly, Kai and Lloyd stared at us. "Slow down! You two'll get a stomach ache!" After the bowl was empty, Kai took the bowl back into the kitchen. "Kai! You ate the whole thing?!" "It wasn't me! The twins ate it all!" "Really. Blame it on the twins." "It's true! Ask them yourself!" "Uncle Lloyd, I'm gonna take a nap." I yawned. Xavier nodded, Lloyd said, "Okay. Sleep well." We went downstairs and climbed into bed with mommy and daddy. Then we fell asleep.

(Mel's POV)

We jolted awake after being out for over two hours, Zane looked surprised and freaked out. "We did that?" he whispered. I nodded and swallowed hard, I tried sitting up but realized Xavier was asleep on me. I stroked his hair and he cuddled deeper into me, Rosie was asleep on Zane's chest. "I can't believe that we did those things." I muttered, glancing at Zane. "That's all behind us now, we have to look to the future." he said, "The past is the past-" "-and the future is the future."

We laid back down and dozed off again, I woke later when I heard Rosie and Xavier moaning and crying. "What's wrong?" I asked them. "My tummy hurts!" Rosie moaned. "Did you eat something bad?" I asked. "Strawberries." Xavier moaned, tears started running down his cheeks. I picked them up and hurriedly carried them to the bathroom, I tied back Rosie's hair as they started puking. "Oh, my poor sweeties. Did you have a lot of strawberries at once?" I asked, rubbing their backs. They nodded and kept puking. I filled up a cup of water and told them to swish it around. After a few more dry heaves, they laid down on the floor, I laid down with them and they cuddled with me. "Are you feeling better now?" I quietly asked. They tiredly nodded. "Oh my poor babies, must've eaten it too fast. Let's get you two back to bed."

I picked them back up and tucked them into bed, placing wet washcloths on their foreheads. "Go ahead and rest, you two. I will be back in a little bit, okay?" They nodded and fell asleep, I went up on deck and found everyone in the dining room. "What's going on?" I asked. "We're just talking." Jay said as Nya played with Jason. "Who fed Rosie and Xavier strawberries?" I asked, looking around. Kai held up his hand. "How much did they eat?" I asked. "A whole bowl, why?" "They just puked it up." Kai flinched, "Oh, yeah they ate it very quickly. How are they now?" "They're fine, they're sleeping downstairs with Zane." I sat down with them and got to hold Jason, he started cooing at me. "Thanks for the baby things, by the way." Nya said. "Jason loves the crib and the mobile." Jay said. "No problem, glad he likes it." I said, wiggling my fingers as he grabbed them. "He's so cute." I mumbled, "Since there hasn't been any sign of the Overlord or Cryptor in a few months, I think Zane, the twins and I should head back home." "Really?" "Are you sure?" "What if we need you two?" I passed Jason back to Nya, "Zane and I haven't been home in the last three months. I still need to talk to him about it but I would like to go home soon."

After about fifteen minutes of talking, I went back to our room and crawled in next to the twins and Zane. Xavier opened his eyes and looked at me, "Hi, mommy." "Hi, sweetie. How're you feeling?" "My tummy still hurts." I kissed his forehead and he laid in the crook of my arm. "Don't worry, I bet when you wake up you'll be feeling much better." He yawned and fell asleep again, I followed him and dozed off into a light sleep.

(Rosie's POV)

I woke up later when my tummy started hurting again. "Mommy..." I moaned. She woke up and looked at me, "Are you alright, Rosie?" I shook my head, "No, my tummy hurts." "Still?" I nodded, she climbed out of bed and picked me up gently. "Let's get you some ginger ale." she quietly said. I rested my head on her shoulder as we went on deck, everyone was in the dining room. "Hey, Rosie. How are you feeling?" Kai asked me. "My tummy hurts." I said. "Sorry to hear that." he said. "I'm getting her some ginger ale, hopefully it'll help." Mommy said. We went to the kitchen and she sat me on the counter, I watched her fill a sippy cup with ginger ale. "This will help your tummy. Drink it slowly." I nodded and started to drink. "Do you wanna go back to bed?" Mommy asked, I shook my head. "Can we look around the Bounty?" She nodded and we went below deck, I saw a training room, the engine room, and a family room with games. As we walked around, mommy told me stories from the days when they trained to fight Uncle Lloyd's dad and several different armies. When we walked into the family room, mommy told me about how my uncles would play video games and challenge her. She said that she always won.

"Can we watch tv?" "Sure, sweetie." We sat down on the couch and mommy turned on a nice show for me, I laid across her lap and drank my ginger ale. After awhile, daddy and Xavier came in and joined us. "What's that, Rosie?" Xavier asked, pointing to my cup. "Ginger ale." I said. "Can I have some?" Mommy handed Xavier his own sippy cup and he started drinking it. "Did it help, Rosie?" Mommy asked. I nodded, "Yes, I feel much better." "That's good, how about you, Xavier?" "I feel good." After a few minutes, mommy looked at daddy, "Hey, could I ask something?" He turned to her, "Of course." "Could we go home?" Me and Xavier looked at her, "Why?" "It's just..I miss our home and I need to check to make sure that nothing's happened while we were..gone. I wanted to talk to you before I did anything crazy." "What do you two think?" Daddy asked us. "I like it here but I miss my bed, I like seeing my aunts and uncles everyday." I said. "I miss home, but I like it here too." Xavier said. "We can always come back here, it's not like we wouldn't ever see them again." Mommy said. "That sounds fine, when should we go?" Daddy asked. "Can we go in a few days?" I asked. "Sure, that sounds fine." Mommy said, stroking my hair softly.


	19. Capture the Family

**Thank you so much for your reviews! This is the most reviews I have ever gotten on a story! Thank you!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own ninjago._

*_italics mean overlord_

{three days later}

(Mel's POV)

We were all packed up and ready to go home, I couldn't wait to be back in our house again. We said our goodbyes and teleported home, when we arrived, the house was dark and empty. "Now now, this won't do." I said, with a flick of my wrist, the house lit up with a warm glow and cleaned itself. Rosie smiled, "It's different when no one's home." I set Xavier on the couch and went from room to room, making sure nothing was stolen or broken. When I reached our bedroom, I smiled and flopped onto the bed, sighing at the familiar comfort of the blankets. Zane joined me a few minutes later, "Everything's alright?" I nodded and rolled over, cuddling with him. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed contently. Rosie and Xavier joined us not long later, Rosie flopped onto the bed while Xavier laid between us. "I'm glad to be home." Rosie said, slightly muffled by the comforter. "Me too." Xavier said. I smiled and ruffled his hair, "What would you two like for lunch?" They shrugged, I looked at Zane, "Anything you would like?" He shook his head, I laughed, "Guess it'll be a surprise then."

(No POV)

"Sir, the Nindroids and their children have returned to their home." Cryptor said. The Overlord walked up and looked into the monitors and listened to their conversation. "When can we go back to our aunts and uncles?" Rosie asked. "In a few days, we just got home!" Zane laughed. Cryptor and the Overlord saw Mel cooking in the kitchen and Zane in the bedroom with the kids. "The time to act is now. Summon your best warriors, capture the family."

As the Juliens' slept in their beds, they didn't know that their home was being broken into at the time. Several nindroids quietly ran up the staircase to the bedrooms, they pulled out the soaked rags and snuck into the first bedroom. Mel and Zane jolted awake when they heard their door open, the nindroids rushed in and pressed the rags to their faces. They tried fighting but soon lost consciousness, the nindroids picked them up and took them outside. Two other nindroids went into the twin's room, Xavier woke when he heard the door open. He saw the nindroids come up to their beds and he screamed as loud as he could. Rosie jolted up and screamed as the nindroids grabbed them. "Mommy! Daddy! Help us!" they shreiked, trying to pull away from their captors. Rosie's hand glowed a bright red and caught fire, melting part of the nindroid's arm. Xavier panicked and froze his attacker's arm, they kept screaming and fighting their grip. One of the nindroids laughed at them, "They can't help you. You two are coming with us." They pressed the rags to the twin's faces and they went limp, the elements disappeared from their hands. The two nindroids picked up the twins and carried them to the van, laying them next to the unconscious adults. The nindroid in charge pulled back it's hood and went on the radio, "Sir, I have the Juliens. Heading back to base now."

(Rosie's POV)

I woke up in a dark room, remembering my weird dream about being kidnapped. I looked around and realized I wasn't in my bed or in my room. I glanced down and saw Xavier still asleep, I tried to move my arms but I felt something cold on my wrists. I lifted my arm and saw a chain attached to a metal cuff on my wrist. "No, no, no! This isn't real! It's just a bad dream! This has to be a dream!" I panicked. Then a scratchy laugh echoed through the room, "_You wish this is a dream, but I can assure you, this is real_." I gasped when I saw the nindroid with purple eyes step into the light. "_You recognize me?_" it asked, stepping closer to us. "N-no, I-I d-don't!" I stuttered, trying not to look at the whip still on its belt. It laughed again, "_Do I scare you?_" I barely nodded, I tried to hide against the wall while holding Xavier closer. "_Good, then maybe you can answer some questions for me_." it said, taking another step forward. "W-what k-kind o-of q-questions?" I asked, shaking. "_Where is your uncle; the Golden Ninja?_" "T-the w-what?" "_Golden Ninja!_" it hissed at me.

I shrunk back, "I d-don't k-know w-who t-that i-is!" "_What about your little brother? Maybe he knows where he is?_" "N-no h-he w-wouldn't! M-mommy a-and d-daddy n-never m-mentioned a g-golden n-ninja!" I cried, holding Xavier closer to me. The nindroid huffed angrily, "_Do you know of the name: Lloyd?_" My heart stopped. "N-no I d-don't." The nindroid walked around the room, never taking it's eyes off of us, "_Surely your parents must've mentioned the Final Battle?_" "T-they've t-told u-us s-stories b-but n-never a g-golden n-ninja!" "_Did they mention someone called 'the Overlord'?_" "I-is t-that y-you?" I couldn't stop my voice from shaking. "_My, you're a smart one! Must've gotten that from your father._" the Overlord said. "W-where's m-mommy a-and d-daddy?" The Overlord stopped and chuckled, I grew even more scared. "_They're in another part of the building, awaiting my presence."_ "W-what d-do y-you m-mean?" He chuckled again, "_Since you and your brother don't know about the Golden Ninja, your parents obviously do. You two are the 'push' they'll need to spill his location_." "W-what a-are y-you s-saying?" "_If your parents don't cooperate, I can always say that they'll never see you two again._" With that, he turned and left us, Xavier stirred and woke up. "Rosie? Where are we?" he asked. "Somewhere very very bad."


	20. Find the Twins

**Thank you Des for reviewing, and don't worry, the Overlord will get what's coming to him in the future._ Italics mean Overlord, italics and underline mean thoughts._**

_disclaimer: I don't own ninjago_

(Zane's POV)

I opened my eyes when my head started pounding from a headache forming. I looked to my left and found Mel still asleep on me, but I realized we weren't in our bed. I lifted my arm and heard the clanging of chains, I saw that we were chained to the wall, metal shackles covered our hands. "What's going on? Where are we?" I asked myself. Not long later, Mel woke and looked around, asking the same question. "I don't know." I replied. Then she froze, "Where are the twins?!" We heard a creak and looked at the doorway, a figure with purple eyes walked into the cell. I instantly recognized it as the Overlord.

"What do you want?" Mel spat angrily. He chuckled, "_I want information. You want your kids. So let's make a deal._" We froze. _The twins are here?!_ "What kind of information?" I asked, suspicious. "_The location of the Golden Ninja_." he said, as if it was an obvious statement. "Why would we say that?" Mel growled. "_You do want to see your kids again, right?_" he retorted, glaring at her. "Where are they?" I asked, struggling to keep the anger out of my voice. "They're here, in the building." "You better not've hurt them or I swear to God I will kill you in the most painful ways possible." Mel growled dangerously.

I was surprised at the pure hatred in her voice, but the Overlord just laughed. "_And why would I hurt your precious children?_" he asked, stepping closer to us. "Because you're the Dark Lord. You kidnapped and reprogrammed us without batting an eye. You whipped us twice, the second time probably just for the fun of it. You implanted a virus in us and controlled us, sending us against our family." she said darkly. He laughed again, "_You're not wrong about that. Now tell me_," he stared down at us, "_where is the Golden Ninja?_" "We'll never tell!" I snapped. He smirked and stood back up, "_Then say goodbye to your kids._"

Mel screamed and charged at him, only to be restrained by the chains. She started screaming curses as she struggled, the Overlord just watched with his arms crossed. "_I'll give you one last chance. Tell me where he is, and I'll let you see your kids_." Mel stopped fighting and took in a deep breath, "Fine. He's at the Fire Temple. Now let us see them." I looked at her confused, I almost said that Lloyd wasn't anywhere near the Fire Temple, then I realized it was a decoy. The Overlord snapped his fingers and several nindroids rushed into our cell, they grabbed our arms as he unlocked the chains. "They get ten minutes, make sure they don't try anything to escape." The Overlord said to one of he Nindroids. We were escorted through the building I recognized from our time under his control. We finally stopped outside another cell and I saw Rosie and Xavier inside.

(Xavier's POV)

"Rosie, where's mommy and daddy?" I asked, scared. "They're here somewhere. I don't know where though." she said, she looked shaken and paler than normal. "Rosie, I'm scared! I heard you talk to...um.." I couldn't think of his name. "The Overlord." she finished, glancing at the door. "Yeah, him. And he said we wouldn't get to see mommy or daddy!" Rosie hugged me, "Don't worry, they'll do everything they can to find us."

A long time later, we looked at the door when we heard a metallic clank. We smiled brightly when we saw mommy and daddy standing outside. "Mommy! Daddy!" we exclaimed. The door opened and they rushed inside and hugged us. "Oh sweeties! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Mommy asked, looking scared and checking us. "We're fine, just really scared." Rosie said. Daddy checked our wrists, making sure the chains didn't hurt us. "He hasn't touched you? You're alright?" Mommy asked. We nodded, she glanced over her shoulder at the guards. "Don't say a word about this." she whispered. Her hand glowed red and she traced a line down the metal cuffs on our wrists and ankles, weakening it. "How did you find us?" Rosie asked as mommy moved to hers. "We had to tell where the Golden Ninja is." Daddy said. "Uncle Lloyd?" Rosie whispered. "Yes but it wasn't his real location. Uncle Lloyd is safe." mommy whispered, "Now if the Overlord or anyone tries to hurt you, you can break free and fight. Use your elements and try to escape if you have the chance. Find your uncles but don't come looking for us alone." We nodded, one of the guards said, "One more minute." "How will you escape?" I asked. "Don't worry about us. Just get your uncles and stay safe. All we care about is your safety." Daddy said.

"Times up!" Mommy and daddy glanced back and hugged and kissed us, "We love you and remember what we said." The nindroids came in and grabbed them roughly, pulling them to their feet. "Mommy! Daddy!" I cried, reaching for them. "Rosie! Xavier! No!" they cried as they were taken away. The door slammed and they were taken away, I started crying as they yelled for us. Rosie hugged me and we cried together.


	21. Fire Temple Fraud

**Thank you for the reviews! I love hearing what you have to say so much! It brightens my day more than you know! _Italics = _**_**Overlord speaking, **__**underline thinking.**_

(No POV)

The Overlord watched as Mel and Zane fought to get back to their kids. He became amused as they were taken to the opposite end of the building. _I kept my side of the bargain, they better have...or else. _"_Cryptor_!" His second in command came running up, "Sir?" "_Gather the army, go to the Fire Temple. Search everywhere, the adults say the Golden Ninja is hidden there._" Cryptor nodded and ran off, the army followed behind him. Overlord watched, amused, as both the parents and kids screamed and cried for each other. He watched as the mother broke free and charged back to the children's cell, only to be tackled down and handcuffed again.

[The Bounty]

"Guys! Nindroid signatures heading towards the Fire Temple!" Nya exclaimed, running to the gaming room. Everyone turned and looked at her. "How many?" Cole asked. "At least a hundred!" "Have you tried calling Zane and Mel?" Kai asked. "No one answered their phones. I tried their cells and their home phone and nothing!" "One of us should check to make sure they're okay while the rest of us check out the Fire Temple." Cole said. Nya took Jason from Jay and the four Ninja left.

[Fire Temple]

The Ninja snuck around the outside of the Temple, watching the nindroids enter. "What do you think they're searching for?" Lloyd whispered. "I don't know." Cole said. "I'm getting a closer look." Kai said, he quietly snuck over as Cole tried to get him to come back. "I'm going with him." Lloyd whispered and followed. Cole groaned and he and Jay followed behind them. Once they were hiding behind some rocks a short distance away, they listened to the conversation between the nindroids. "Search everywhere for the Golden Ninja. The adult Nindroids say he is hidden here." Cryptor said. They exchanged nervous glances. "The adult nindroids?" Lloyd mouthed. They shrugged, they moved closer and watched. "Lloyd, go check Zane's house for them. They're searching for you." Cole whispered. Lloyd started to protest but reluctantly left. After awhile, the nindroids decided that Lloyd wasn't there, the ninja followed behind them.

"Where are they going?" Jay whispered. "Back to their headquarters, probably." Cole replied. After half an hour, the nindroids disappeared into a dense grove of trees, the ninja stared in confusion. "Where'd they go?" Kai asked. He walked up to the trees and looked in, waving for the others to follow. They walked through the trees and entered the fortress. "What is this place?" Jay asked. "This looks like the fortress we found Zane and Mel in a few months ago." Cole said. They walked through the halls, stopping when they heard crying. Kai took off and found Rosie and Xavier's cell. "Rosie! Xavier!" Kai whispered. They looked up and saw him. "Uncle Kai? Is it you?" Rosie asked. He broke the lock on the cell and rushed inside, Rosie and Xavier broke their chains and rushed into his arms. "Are you two okay?" he asked, he felt them nod. Jay and Cole had finally made it to their cell. "Where are your parents?" Kai asked. "They're here but told us not to find them. They said to find you and to escape before the Overlord can get us." Rosie explained. "Kai; take Rosie and Xavier back home. Jay and I will search for Mel and Zane." Cole said, Kai nodded and picked them up. They ran out as Jay and Cole ran deeper into the fortress. They didn't know that the Overlord was watching them. "Place guards around the adult Nindroids. Two ninja are searching for them."


	22. Take Her to the Chamber

**Thank you for your reviews! I love your reactions to each chapter! It always makes my day hearing from you_. Italics from now on mean Overlord._**

_Disclaimer: i don't own ninjago _

(Zane's POV)

We were roughly pushed back into our cell, Mel fought to break free from the chains. "Let us go! Let us go!" she screamed. The nindroids locked us up and left without another word. Mel screamed continuously and spat curse words and profanity at the Overlord as she tried to break free, I tried to freeze the chains but nothing worked. After ten minutes, her voice cracked and gave out, then she collapsed. I held her as she cried, I remained silent as her body shook. "What are we going to do?! If the Overlord finds out that Lloyd's not at the Fire Temple, what's he going to do to us?! Or worse, the kids?!" she wailed. I held her and tried to hush her, "He wouldn't dare hurt them."

Then we heard someone whisper our names, we looked up and saw Cole and Jay outside the bars. "Cole? Jay? Is that you?" I asked. Mel wiped her eyes, "Guys! Where are the twins?! Are they okay?!" "They're fine, Kai has them." Jay said. Mel sighed with relief, "Thank God! Can you break us outta here?" Cole broke down the door and they rushed in, Cole looked at the shackles on our hands. "Have you tried breaking these?" he asked. "No, we just decided to stay in these because we thought it went well with our sleepwear." Mel said sarcastically, being on edge without our kids nearby. "We've tried but it's been resistant to our elements and her shapeshifting." I said. Cole took one of the metal cuffs and tried to pry it open. "What's this thing made of?" he grunted, struggling to break it. We froze when we heard loud stomping from the hall. Nindroids filled the cell, surrounding Jay and Cole.

The Overlord walked up to them, glancing at us. "_Well, well. Look who we have here! The earth and lightning ninjas! You two will be an excellent addition to my collection! Take them away!_" The nindroids grabbed them and dragged them away, the Overlord walked over and looked down at us. Mel came closer to me and I held onto her protectively. "_Well, my nindroids searched the Fire Temple but there was no sign of the Golden Ninja._" "How are we supposed to know where he is when we're being held prisoner here!" Mel snapped. "_You two know all of his hiding places, you can say where he might be_." "Never! We'll never betray our family!" I growled. "_What about your kids? Would you tell for their protection?_" Mel stood up and faced him angrily, "Our kids are safe from you! You will never lay a hand on them!" Then he slapped her across her face, she stumbled back from the hit. I stood up and pushed myself in front of her, "What was that for?! She didn't do anything!" He glared at me, "_She deserved it for speaking back to me. Now you two better sit back down and tell me where he is or I'll have to use this again!_" He pulled out his whip and unwound it. "Fine, whip us, but we'll never tell!" Mel snarled.

The Overlord glared at her, then stopped and smirked. "_Guards_!" he called over his shoulder, several came rushing into our cell. We backed up to the wall nervously. "_Take the girl to the chamber and drain her powers_." "What?!" I yelled. "No!" she cried. We held onto each other as they tried to take her, the guards unchained her and dragged her away. I tried to fight but the chains restricted me, the Overlord watched me, almost amused. "Why are you doing this?!" I yelled at him, struggling against the chains. He laughed at me, "_She has enough power to make me physical, I'm fed up with this weak 'nindroid' body, I want my own back! And until I have the Golden Ninja, it will be enough for me._" "Bring her back!" I screamed, hearing her yell my name desperately. He laughed again. "_See you soon, nindroid_."


	23. Lloyd vs the Overlord

**Fifty reviews! That's amazing! Thank you all so much! You have made me the happiest person hearing from you! Thank you Zane's Girlfriend and Des for your constant reviews! You are the best!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own ninjago, and sorry for the cliffhanger. ;P_

(Rosie's POV)

Kai carried us and ran out of the building into the forest, then everything changed to our home. Lloyd came running down the hall to us, "We have to get out of here! Your home is bugged!" "What does that mean?" Xavier asked. "There are cameras hidden here. That's how they found you." Kai explained. We were about to leave when I jumped out of Kai's arms and ran to our room, I grabbed mommy's spell book and Xavier's stuffed animal and ran back. Lloyd picked me up and we went back to the Bounty.

Our aunts came running out to us when we appeared on deck. "Are you okay?" "Where's Cole?" "Where's Jay?" "Mel and Zane aren't with you?" Lloyd set me down and said, "Their home is bugged. They can't go back until Zane can remove the cameras." "Wait, then where are they?" Sarah asked. Kai glanced at us and said, "They were captured. Cole and Jay went searching for them while I got the twins out of there." "And they aren't with you?" Nya asked. Kai shook his head as Lloyd said, "Cole told me to check their house." I tugged on Lloyd's shirt, "How did you know our home was bugged?" "I saw small cameras hidden throughout your home. They must've planted them while your family was here." "What about mommy and daddy?" Xavier asked. "Your uncles will find them. Don't worry." Kai asked, "Can you find the fortress where they're at?" "Sure, I can track it." Nya said. She ran to the Bridge and we followed, soon a red dot appeared on the screen. "Is that mommy and daddy?" Xavier asked. "That's where they're at." Kai said. I turned and saw Lloyd walking outside, I quietly followed him. "Uncle Lloyd?" I asked as I walked on deck. He turned and looked at me, "Yes?" "Where are you going?" "I..uh.." "Are you going to mommy and daddy?" He knelt down in front of me, "I've been in hiding for too long. I need to fight the Overlord myself." "Let me come! I can find mommy and daddy while you fight!" He shook his head, "You need to stay here where it's safe." "If you don't take me with you, I'll tell Uncle Kai where you're going and he'll stop you." He froze, I had him right where I wanted him.

(Lloyd's POV)

What was I going to do? Zane would kill me if I let his little girl go back to that place! Not to mention Mel would hunt me down if the Overlord got to her! But she could be able to find them and they could help me. But what about Cole and Jay? Maybe they found them and got them out safely? But then why aren't they here? I looked back to Rosie and she gave me her sweetest puppy eyes, I tried to say no but she just wouldn't accept it. I sighed, "Fine, but if you see anyone looking for you, hide yourself. Do you know how to turn invisible?" She nodded, "Yeah, I know the spell." "You will need that. When we get there, find your parents or Jay and Cole. Then get out as fast as you can. Okay?" She nodded, "Okay." I picked her up and we left.

[The Overlord's Fortress]

We hid in one of the empty rooms and I told her to remain hidden, she nodded and kissed my cheek. "Good luck, Uncle Lloyd!" Rosie said before turning invisible. I smiled at gently touched my cheek, "Thanks Rosie." I snuck through the building, listening to the nindroids everywhere. 'Where would the Overlord be?' I walked through the halls, eventually ending up in a large arena. "What is this place?" I muttered, walking around the outside. "_It's where I want you to be, Golden Ninja._" a voice echoed through the room, I froze and hid further in the shadows. "_Don't try to hide from me. I know where you are._" I remained silent, the Overlord stepped into the light and he was actually in a physical form! He was completely black and shadow-like with bright purple eyes. "_Surprised? Thought you would fight a robotic figure_?" he asked, walking into the center of the room. "What happened?" I asked before going to the opposite side of the arena. "_You know your friend, the mother of the twins?_" he asked, turning to me. "Yeah.." I said cautiously. "_She had enough energy to give me a physical form. But once I have your power, not even your friends can stop me!_" I walked around the edge of the arena, trying to decide my first move. What if I attack and I lose? Then he gets my power and could take over Ninjago! I can't let that happen! I tried to open the opposite door but found it closed. "Great.." I breathed. The Overlord laughed, "_You can't escape that easily. You can only escape if you beat me._" I turned around and found him staring at me. "Fine. Let's do this." I said, stepping into the light. I summoned a sphere of energy and got ready to fight.


	24. Cole Takes On Cryptor

**I can't thank you enough for your reviews! I wish there was someway I could show my gratitude! And don't worry Des, the Overlord will get whats coming in the next chapter, but for now it's cryptor's punishment. Underline is thinking**

_Disclaimer: I don't own ninjago_  


(Rosie's POV)

I snuck through the halls, avoiding the nindroids on every corner. Where are they? I thought. I kept walking until I heard two familiar voices arguing nearby. Is that my uncles? I went over and found them in a cell, chained like mommy and daddy were. "You couldn't have been quiet!" Jay said. "Oh and I'm loud! You're the mouth of lightning!" Cole argued. "Cole, Jay!" I called through the bars. They turned and smiled at me, "Rosie!" Then Cole grew worried, "What're you doing here?! You should be back home!" "Our home is bugged, we can't go back. I came to help!" I focused my fire to my hands and melted through the lock, I rushed in to them. "Can you melt the cuff?" Jay asked. I nodded and copied what mommy did to us, melting the metal on their handcuffs. Cole and Jay quickly broke free, Cole picked me up and we rushed out. "Rosie, who brought you here?" Jay asked. "Lloyd did, he said to find you and to get out." "Did he say what he was doing?" Cole asked as we ran out of the building. "He said he was going to fight the Overlord." They froze, I wondered what they were thinking. Cole and Jay glanced at each other, then I was handed to Jay. "Take her home, and make sure she stays there. I'm going to search for them." Cole said before rushing back inside. I looked at Jay as we went back to the Bounty, "Will he be alright?" "He'll be fine."

(Cole's POV)

I rushed through the halls, scythe in hand. I sliced any nindroid in my way, trying to find my way back to their cell. I turned a corner and found myself across from Cryptor. "Out of my way, Cryptor. Or you'll be joining your nindroids by being cut in half." He laughed and pulled out his sword, "I'd like to see you try, ninja." We got into our battle stances, weapons at the ready. We charged at the exact same moment, clashing in the middle of the hall. I jumped back as he sliced at my stomach, I swung my scythe at his head but he leaned back and dodged. We clashed again, I twisted my scythe around the blade of his katana and it flew from his hand. He smirked and pulled out his other sword, he swung and I was too slow to dodge. It sliced open a gash in my arm, I yelped as I felt blood rush out. "Give up, ninja?" Cryptor asked, leveling the sword at my neck. "A ninja never quits." I growled, swinging my scythe with my good arm and knocked the blade from his hand, it slid down the hall and into the shadows. Cryptor stared at me in surprise, I held the curved blade to his neck as I covered the cut on my arm. "What now, ninja? Let me live, and I'll haunt your family and friends until you die." "Let you die, and we'll be done with you and your tricks. Kidnapping innocent children and torturing my family isn't something that can be forgotten or forgiven easily." A sword appeared in my other hand and it created an X around his neck. "Which shall you choose, ninja? Kill me, and you're a murderer. My blood will be on your hands." Cryptor said, but I could see fear in his red eyes. "I won't be a murderer, I'll be getting rid of a threat to Ninjago." I pulled the sword back and stabbed it into his chest, he gasped and grabbed the blade as I sunk it in deeper. His eyes closed and he collapsed onto the ground, the sword buried deep in his chest. With one final breath, Cryptor was finished.

I grabbed the keys from his belt and ran down the hall, eventually finding Zane alone in his cell. He was crying as I opened the door, I rushed to his side, "Zane! What's wrong? And where's Mel?" He looked up at me, "The Overlord took her!" I unlocked the chains on his wrists and ankles, he checked my arm and used part of his shirt to wrap it up. We stood up and ran through the fortress, calling for her while checking all the rooms. "Do you know where she might've been taken?" I asked. "The Overlord said something about a chamber. But I don't know where that might be!" Zane cried. We kept running, opening each door until we found the chamber room almost half an hour later. We looked in and found her trapped in an strange glass cylinder, she saw us and pounded harder on the glass. We could see her yelling but we couldn't hear her. Zane ran up to the glass and we searched for the door, she kept pounding and kicking to try and break free. "Where's the switch?!" I asked, looking around at the controls. We tried several buttons and switches, but nothing seemed to help. I glanced back and saw her pointing to our left, I followed where she was pointing to and saw a lever. I walked up to it and looked back to her, she nodded quickly and punched the glass again. I flipped the lever and the glass case rose, Zane ran into her arms and hugged her tight.

"Zane! Cole! Thank you!" she cried. "What happened?" I asked. "He brought me here and locked me in that chamber. Then he turned it on and stole my power from me! He said that he was going to find Lloyd himself. He called me useless, said even under his control, I was the weakest one. He said I was only good for my powers, then he left, leaving me in there for God knows how long. I've been screaming and punching that glass ever since." Zane kissed her and held her, I said, "The glass was soundproof. We couldn't hear you until it was raised." Mel glanced over and saw my arm, "Cole! What happened to you?" "Cryptor hit me with a sword." She walked up to me and said, "Let me heal-oh..never mind." "Let's go find Lloyd, he may need us." Zane said, lacing his hand with hers. We nodded and ran out, running past Cryptor's lifeless body. "What happened to him?" Mel asked as we ran past. "He'll never bother anyone again." I said quietly. We turned to another hall and saw a gold and silver glow coming from the end. Cautiously, we walked down and saw an arena with Lloyd and the Overlord inside. "Cole, get Kai and Jay. Lloyd needs our help." Zane said. "You need medical help as well, let Sarah heal you." Mel said. I nodded and left.


	25. The Ultimate Battle

**Thank you so much for the constant support over these chapters! Thank you Des, Zane's Girlfriend and ForeverDreamer12 for your reviews! And Des, I hope you enjoy this chapter, tell me what you think in the reviews. This was so much fun to write, after this is the last chapter and I'll need your advice of whether or not I should continue the series with the Ninjas' kids. Xavier and Rosie would still be in it as well as many more. Thank you so much and enjoy this chapter! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own ninjago, only my OCs_

(Lloyd's POV)

We circled each other, he glowed silver as I glowed gold. "_You'll never beat me, Golden Ninja. I will haunt you for eternity! No one-_" I cut him off by shooting a ray of energy at him, he quickly dodged and rolled out of the way. His hands glowed silver and purple as he tried to hit me, I charged and punched him. He leaned back and grabbed my arm, flipping me over his shoulder. I quickly rolled and got back onto my feet. At the same time, we shot our energies at each other. We struggled to gain the upper hand, the combined energy pushing and pulling towards us. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a shot of ice appeared and hit the Overlord, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Then Zane and Mel jumped down from the stands and got into fighting positions, I sighed with relief when I saw them. "_What are you doing here?!_" The Overlord hissed. "Helping our family, we stand together and we fight together!" Mel snarled. "_Shouldn't you be finding your kids?_" he asked, standing back up. "They're safe and far away from here." Zane said. They rushed over to my side and we got ready to fight, then Kai and Jay appeared beside us. "What are you all doing here? Not that I mind, but why?" I asked. "We thought you could use some help." Mel said. The Overlord laughed at us, "_You can't beat me! You never will! I will take your power, Golden Ninja, and take over Ninjago!_" "I'll distract, you four hit him from all sides. Maybe if you overpower him, it'll destroy him?" Mel whispered, she charged at him and attacked. We nodded and went to opposite sides of the arena. I watched Mel fight, she threw punches and kicks in a seemingly endless blur. She threw an uppercut but the Overlord caught it, he lifted her into the air and she flailed around. "_You are worthless_." he hissed at her. We watched in horror as he tossed her into the air, as she fell back down, she screamed and flailed helplessly. He jumped up and kicked her in her stomach, sending her crashing into the cement stands above us. I waited for her to stand back up, but she never moved.

"_Who's next?_" the Overlord asked us, his hands glowing silver. Zane growled and screamed, charging at him. He sent kicks, punches, even Spinjitzu at the Overlord but he just couldn't land a hit. The Overlord sent blasts of Mel's stolen energy at Zane, nearly hitting him several times. Then I charged in to help Zane, I sent a flying kick at the Overlord. He turned and leaned backwards, I went flying over him and crashed into Zane, who was also attempting a kick. We landed in a heap on the ground, groaning in pain. Then a shadow fell upon us, I looked up and saw the Overlord standing above us. He grinned at me and picked me up by my throat. I kicked wildly, but he just laughed at me. "_I finally have the Golden Ninja! Nothing can stop me now!_" the Overlord shouted, holding me up higher as if I was a trophy. "I wouldn't be so confident about that, Over-dork!" Kai yelled. He shot a fireball and it hit him in his back, the Overlord screamed and dropped me. I landed on the ground with a yelp. Kai pulled out his sword and the blade caught on fire, Jay pulled out his nunchucks and Zane pulled out his shurikens. I rushed away from the Overlord, Zane looked at me and called, "Check on Mel!" "We've got this!" Kai yelled as he charged at him.

I looked up at the stands and found where she still lay, I climbed up the wall and ran through the empty stands, dodging stray blasts of energy from the Overlord. I ran up to her side, she had a long bloody gash across her forehead and was still unconscious. "Mel?!" I asked, afraid that the worst would be confirmed. I gently felt her wrist, sighing with relief when I found her pulse. She quietly groaned and opened her eyes. "Lloyd?" she groaned, "Did we win?" "Not yet." I said. She tried sitting up but gasped and held her stomach, curling into a ball. "You need to stay down." I said, helping her lay back down. She reached up to her forehead and touched the gash, looking at the blood on her fingertips. "Where did this come from?" she asked as I tore the hem of my shirt off to wrap around the gash. "When you landed here, you must've cut open your forehead. You were knocked out for several minutes." I explained, wrapping up her wound. We looked down into the arena when we heard an angry yell, we looked down and saw Kai, Jay and Zane piling onto the Overlord. "How's Zane?" she asked worriedly. "So far so good." I said, just before everyone was thrown off of him. "Lloyd," Mel asked, "do you still have your powers?" "Yeah, why?" "Get a sword, attack from above." she said, looking down into the arena. "What?" I asked. "Attack from up here, I'll try to distract him. You hide in the shadows and strike once he's close." "I think you should stay down, you're still hurt." I said, concerned. "I'm fine." she said, waving me off. "But-" "I'm. Fine." she growled. I gulped, "Alright, but the moment he tries to hit you, you duck." She nodded and slowly sat up, cringing and gasping but managed to stand. I crouched down and hid behind the small wall separating the stands from the arena, a sword appearing in my hand.

She slowly limped to the wall and called down, "Hey, Overlord! Can't get rid of me that easily! Even with my stolen power, you still can't kill me!" He turned and growled at her, "_I thought you were dead! No human could survive a fall like that!_" "You forgot that I'm part-nindroid! And I won't go down without a fight!" she yelled. He stormed over, his hands glowing silver as he snarled at her. "Get ready, Lloyd." Mel said quietly, glancing sideways at me. The Overlord sent a blast of energy at her, she ducked and laughed. "You can't hit me!" she called mockingly as she stood back up. He growled again and sent another blast at her. This time she was too slow to dodge, it hit her in her chest and she crashed into the stands again. I gasped and started to move to her but she shook her head. "Lloyd..ow.." she groaned, "Now." I looked over the railing and growled angrily.

I jumped over the railing and stabbed the sword down, straight into the Overlord's chest. He screamed as the sword sunk in deeper, the other Ninja watched, entranced. "Guys, now!" I yelled. They snapped out of their trances and powered up, sending their elements at the same time as me. The Overlord screamed even louder, we were blinded by the brightness of our combined energy. With one final burst of light, we were blasted into the walls from a strong shockwave. Once our visions cleared, we looked around at the empty and damaged arena. The Overlord was gone, we had won. Everyone slowly stood up, I could see that everyone had their own injuries. Zane had a long cut along his side and part of his face was gone, revealing the metal underneath, Jay had a burn on his cheek and a sprained leg and Kai seemed to have a broken arm and a bloody cut under his right eye.

Zane ran and climbed up the wall, he rushed over and picked up Mel. "Is she okay?" Kai called. "I'm fine." I heard her weakly call. We sighed with relief, Zane jumped down with her in his arms. "Now all we have to do is power down the nindroids and let all of Ninjago know they're free." he said. "Shouldn't you all get some help? You have some pretty bad injuries!" I said. Mel held out her hand and it glowed a soft silver, she sighed contently, "Thank God I've got my powers back."

She placed her hand on Zane's side and healed his wound, Zane moved her over to Kai and she healed his broken arm, and finally healed Jay. "There has to be a tech room somewhere in here, how else did the Overlord send out the video wanting our capture?" Zane said. "He's right, we could send out our own video! Do you think the nindroids could still be under your control?" Jay asked. Zane shook his head, "No, they aren't. They were only when we were reprogrammed." We ran through the building, eventually finding the tech room. Zane found a switch and found that it powered the nindroids, he flipped the switch and all the Nindroids across the country shut down. Jay looked at all the controls, Kai found a camera and Jay helped him connect it to the computer. "Alright, who's going to share the news?" Jay asked. "Lloyd should, he helped deliver the final blow." Kai said, everyone agreed. "A-alright..." I said, "What should I say?" "Just say the Overlord is gone and Ninjago is free." Kai said. I nodded, "Let's do this." Jay counted down, "Three, two, one, and we're live!" "Citizens of Ninjago, you do not have to worry anymore. The Overlord has been destroyed and the nindroids are now powerless..."


	26. Let's Head Home

**Well, this is the last chapter. It was fun while it lasted, but I still need your opinion. Should I continue with a sequel, The Future Generation, or leave it with Ice and Snow? Let me know in the reviews. Thank you for making this my favorite story to post, I loved hearing your reactions to each chapter. Now let's finish this story on a happy note!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own ninjago, oh but how I wish I did._

(Xavier's POV)

"Aunt Nya?" I asked, tugging on her pant leg. "Yes, Xavier?" Nya asked, turning away from the railing of the Bounty to look at me. "When will mommy and daddy be back?" She hesitated, "Um, soon, sweetie." "Nya! Come here!" Aunt Sarah called from the Bridge. "Come with me, Xavier." Nya said, holding out her hand, I held on to her hand and we rushed to the Bridge. "Where's Jason?" I asked as we ran up the stairs. "He's taking a nap in his crib." Nya replied. "...the punishments and curfews are now void, life can return to the way it was before the nindroids invaded. This is the Golden Ninja, signing off." Uncle Lloyd said on the screen, then it went back to the reporter. "Why is it that I'm always interrupted when I'm on the air?!" she exclaimed, then Sarah turned off the screen. "Hello? Where is everyone?" someone called on deck. "Daddy?!" Rosie and I exclaimed. We rushed on deck and saw daddy with Kai and Jay on deck, for some reason Lloyd and mommy weren't with them. We ran into his arms and he hugged us tight. "We missed you!" I cried. "Are you okay?" Rosie asked. Daddy nodded, he kissed us and hugged us.

"Where's mommy?" Rosie asked, looking around. "Mommy's resting." Daddy said softly, stroking Rosie's hair. "Can we see mommy?" I asked. "Not right now. Let mommy rest for awhile." Daddy said, kissing my forehead. We nodded and hugged him again. "What happened?" Izzy asked as our aunts and Cole came out on deck. Cole had a wrap around his arm, I heard him telling Sarah what happened. "We destroyed the Overlord." Jay said. "Are you sure this time?" Nya asked. "We're sure." Kai said. "Are you all okay?" Gabby asked. "We suffered some injuries, Mel healed them the best she could." Kai said. As they talked, I snuck below deck and quietly made my way to our room. I was about to enter when the doorknob started turning, I hid in one of the other rooms as Lloyd walked out. Once he was gone, I opened the door and walked into our room. I saw mommy asleep on our bed, her forehead and stomach were wrapped up with white bandages. "Mommy?" I asked, walking up to the bed. I crawled onto the bed and lied down with her, eventually falling asleep.

{Later}

I woke when daddy and Rosie walked into our room, mommy was still sleeping. "Hello Xavier, how was your nap?" Daddy asked, kissing my forehead. "It was good, why is mommy sleeping for so long?" "She's recovering from a fight, she took a lot of damage. She'll be fine in time." Rosie climbed into bed and crawled under the covers. "Are you leaving?" I asked. "I was going to check our home, Rosie alerted me to a problem so I was going to remove it." "When will you be back?" "When you two wake up from your naps, I can tell you're still tired, Xavier." I nodded and yawned, then asked, "When will mommy wake?" "Soon, sweetie. Go ahead and rest, I'll be back soon." I nodded and fell asleep with my sister.

{A Few Hours Later}

"Xavier?" I woke when i heard my name, I looked up and saw mommy looking at me. "Yes mommy?" "Where's daddy?" Mommy asked. "Daddy's at home, he said he'd be back by now." I said. "And I am." We turned and saw daddy standing in the doorway. "Hi daddy!" Rosie yawned. "Hi Rosie, how is everyone feeling?" Daddy asked as he walked up to the bed. "I'm good!" Rosie said. "I am too." I said. "I think I'm okay." Mommy said, she climbed out of bed but suddenly cried out, grabbing her leg. Daddy rushed over to her, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" "I must've hurt my leg during the fight." Mommy grimaced. Me and Rosie climbed out of bed and up to mommy and daddy's side. "Mommy?" I asked, "Will you be okay?" "I'll be fine, sweetie." Mommy said.

Daddy helped mommy walk on deck, we followed behind. Everyone was packing up to head back to their homes, suitcases were all over the deck for each family. Mommy walked with a limp as she said goodbye to our uncles and aunts. Kai and Gabby left first, then Jay, Nya and Jason, then Cole and Sarah. "Stay in contact if anything else happens." Mommy said as she and Lloyd said goodbye. "We will. Stay safe and watch over these two." Uncle Lloyd said, hugging her and ruffling my hair. "You stay safe too." "Bye Uncle Lloyd!" I said, me and Rosie hugged him. We waved goodbye and everyone left, leaving us alone on the Bounty. "What's going to happen to the Bounty?" Rosie asked. Mommy looked at daddy, "Isn't there a large clearing by the lake?" Daddy nodded, I looked between them, "We're keeping it?" They smiled at me and nodded, Rosie hugged daddy. "You never know when it'll come in handy." Mommy said. We headed to the Bridge and mommy took the wheel with a smile, "Let's head home."


	27. Bonus Chapter

**This is a bonus chapter for The Future Generation, this introduces the kids of all the ninja. It takes place thirteen years after Ice and Snow.**

"Rosie! Xavier! Come on! We don't want to be late for Jason's birthday party!" Mel called up the stairs to her teenage twins. Rosie and Xavier, now fourteen, ran down the stairs, each holding a book; Xavier, his sketchbook, and Rosie, her latest novel. "You are going to talk to your cousins, right? You know they love hanging out with you," Mel said, seeing the sketchbook and novel in her kids' hands. "Yes, mom," they said in unison, causing her to laugh. "Okay, okay!" she giggled, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Where's dad?" Xavier asked, holding his mom's hand as the family walked out to the garage. "He's already at the park, Jay and Nya asked for his help to make sure the preparations were finished," Mel explained as Rosie held her other hand.

"Who's going to be there?" Rosie asked. "Everyone's going to be there; the Brookstones', the Flamelys', the Garmadons', and of course the Walkers'. " Mel explained.

Jay and Nya have Jason and Kara, she is two years younger than her brother. Cole and Sarah have Tony and Amora, ages twelve and ten. Kai and Gabby have twins, Zack and Sophie who are eleven, and Jackie, who is nine, she has Kai's attitude and is her daddy's girl. Lloyd and Izzy have Gideon, Aurora and Anna; Gideon and Aurora were adopted at a young age, now they are ten years old, Anna is their only child that continues the Garmadon bloodline, she is three years younger than her adopted siblings. Xavier, Rosie, Jason, Tony, Amora, Jackie, and Anna are the only kids who have their parents' elements.

"Daddy brought the presents with him when he left, in case you were wondering," Mel said, starting the car. "What's going to be at the party?" Xavier asked as Rosie plugged her headphones into her mp3. "I think there's a bounce house, Jay ordered a cotton candy machine, there's going to be games to play, and I think a campfire for when it gets dark out," she explained. They pulled out of the garage and drove to the New Ninjago City Park.


End file.
